<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildflower - Complete by Jacqualine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218176">Wildflower - Complete</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine'>Jacqualine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sex, Smutty, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqualine/pseuds/Jacqualine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne buys an historic old farm house with her best friend Cole McKenzie, but when Cole sells his half to his childhood friend, can Anne forgive Gilbert for a horrible offense?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Sloane/Original Female Character, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Ruby Gillis &amp; Moody Spurgeon MacPherson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is a new one, I want it to be funny and smutty, I have no plans for true angst and really no idea what I'm going to write...other than the end. Let's hope it all works out. </p><p>The title is because I have wanted to incorporate the song Wildflower by 5 Seconds of Summer into a story, but had no idea how...</p><p>This may be an utter mess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anne, I hope you don't hate me but I've just landed in Paris." Cole said to her, she had been in a deep sleep and woken up by her phone ringing at 3am. "I'm moving here with Michaud and I am selling my half." He continued. </p>
<p>"What?" Anne's sleep jumbled brain tried to make sense of what Cole was saying. </p>
<p>"I've moved to Paris and I am selling my half of Green Gables." Cole said clearly, and this time Anne understood, her blood turning to ice.</p>
<p>"Cole, tell me you aren't serious. I can't afford your half." How had this happened, she had talked to him that morning, or yesterday morning, he was spending the day with Michaud in Halifax before Michaud left for Paris.</p>
<p>"I know but don't worry, I have an old friend who is interested."</p>
<p>"Cole...wait, how could you do this to me?" She whined. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I really am, but I just didn't want to lose Michaud. I hope you understand."</p>
<p>"It is pretty romantical, dropping everything and moving across the ocean for the person you love." She considered it, it was the plot to countless romance novels and movies, and not unexpected from a dreamer like Cole.</p>
<p>"I knew you would understand. Don't worry about Gilbert, I have known him since kindergarten, he's a doctor in Charlottetown, he'll be a like silent partner, you will probably never even see him. Got to go, call you later."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne had grown up in and around the Halifax area,foster homes and group homes, never staying more than a year at any place, with the help of student loans and a sizable scholarship, she was able to attend Dalhousie University in Halifax, She met Cole when they literally bumped into each other while moving into their dorm rooms, they clicked right away. Those university years sped by, and three years after graduating they had joined their money and purchased an old farm house in the town Cole grew up in Avonlea, Prince Edward Island. Green Gables was exactly what it sounded like, a pristine white house with forest green gables and shutters, they purchased it from a brother and sister, who just got too old to keep it running, and they were willing to sell it to a hometown boy and his best friend.  </p>
<p>Anne had fallen in love with on sight, in the golden autumn light, red, orange, yellow and brown leaves blowing, a dogwood tree out front, a rustic barn just off from the house, an old greying fence surrounding the house, barn and pasture, it was like stepping back in time. "It's perfect. We could do weddings, engagement parties....Christmas will be magical here." She whispered to Cole, as the Real estate agent explained the need for updated plumbing, electricity and wifi.</p>
<p>"We won't have anything left after the upgrades." Cole reminded her.</p>
<p>"Let's do it. We can convert one of the rooms or the barn into an art studio..." She tempted him, and so they agreed, they would buy Green Gables and turn it into a Bed and Breakfast, the closing date was the end of January and by the first of February Anne had moved in, taking the small bedroom just off the kitchen, Cole was staying in Charlottetown until Michaud returned to Paris, that was until Cole ran off to France and sold his half to some childhood friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - How involved is your friend going to be? Since we won't need an art studio, I've decided the barn will be a perfect place for weddings, I need someone to hang the lights.<br/>Cole - IDK<br/>Cole - Already replacing my art studio...i'm hurt.<br/>Anne - You have Michaud to cheer you up.<br/>Anne - Can I even make repairs without his permission? </p>
<p>Cole shared a contact - G. Blythe</p>
<p>Cole - Ask Gilbert.<br/>Anne - How is Paris? Terribly romantic I assume.<br/>Cole - I haven't seen much yet, spending a lot of time in the flat with Michaud.<br/>Anne - Must be nice...<br/>Cole - If you weren't so picky you could have a boyfriend too, instead of the cobwebs blowing around in your vagina.<br/>Anne - Don't start, TTYL &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hi, this is Anne Shirley, co-owner of Green Gables. Cole gave me your number. Can you call me when you are free? I wanted to touch base and talk about future plans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>G. Blythe - I can call you after 5pm today.<br/>Anne - Perfect, thanks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was on Pintrest, looking for ideas for the barn, she had already pinned old metal milk cans filled with flowers, wooden barrels topped with candles, and old hurricane lanterns filled with a string of lights, when her phone rang, she answered it without looking at the call display, still staring at the computer screen. "Hello?"</p>
<p>"Anne? It's Gilbert Blythe."</p>
<p>"Hi! Thanks for calling me."</p>
<p>"No Problem." She knew he was Cole's age, but he didn't sound like how she imagined a doctor named Gilbert would sound.</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to get Green Gables ready for the summer season, I don't know how much Cole told you..."</p>
<p>"You're turning Green Gables into a Bed and Breakfast, and a place to host events like weddings or showers."</p>
<p>"Right, so Cole was supposed to be my partner, he was supposed to help. I know you're busy, I just had an idea to utilize the barn for weddings, country weddings with that theme are really big right now, and I needed help hanging the lights, and then I wondered, am I allowed to? You're my partner, you have an equal say, or do you care? Should I hire someone...?" She realized she was rambling and trailed off when he chuckled softly over the phone.</p>
<p>"Cole said you were passionate about this. I want to help, but I am pretty busy with work. How is the house itself? Does it need a lot of work?"</p>
<p>"Yes and no, I've already had the electricity and wifi updated when Cole was still here, a plumber is coming next week. Once the plumber is finished, we can finish the bathroom remodels, mostly just new fixtures, mirrors and paint. We did turn one walk in closet into an ensuite bathroom. I've finished painting the bedrooms, nothing too different, I want to preserve the feeling the house already has." She gushed out.</p>
<p>"Green Gables is a beautiful property, I'm really happy to hear you are trying to preserve that. I don't know anything about running a BnB but I can do manual labour, painting, and hanging lights. I'll come by tomorrow after work and we can look at the property, see what I can help with, and what we will need professional for."</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan, see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Bye."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was in the old chicken coop, she had replaced all the chicken wire on the windows, replaced a broken board on the side, and was priming it for a full coat of paint the next day, the weather was supposed to be clear for the next three days, the perfect time to paint the coop. She was going to paint it white with green trim to match the main house, she was even thinking about getting some real live chickens. She heard a cars engine and assumed it was her new partner, Gilbert Blythe, exiting the coop she watched as the battered pick up truck parked behind her car. She got her first real look at him, he didn't look like any doctor she had seen, well except for one of those sexy TV doctors, he was wearing faded jeans, a black pea coat, and had a winter hat on, he shut the door to his car and held up a hand in greeting. "Anne?"</p>
<p>"Yes, you must be Gilbert."</p>
<p>"I am." He smiled and as he walked toward her, he looked around. Brown eyes, framed by dark brown eyebrows, and dimples, her weakness was dimples. "I haven't been to Green Gables in years, it's still one of the prettiest places on the island."</p>
<p>"You knew the Cuthberts?" She asked, reaching out her hand for a handshake.</p>
<p>"Grew up on the farm just over that hill." He pointed over his shoulder, before taking her hand in his. His hand was warm and a bit rough, she'd had her doubts that as a doctor he was used to manual labour as he had claimed, but his hands were clearly used to physical work.</p>
<p>"Stone Cottage?" She asked and at his questioning look, she realized she had used the name she had given the charming house made up of grey stones, she had given plenty of places around Avonlea whimsical names. "Just what I call it, I suppose I should call it Blythe House, Blythe Cottage....oh does it already have a name?"</p>
<p>"No, we just call it home, I do like Stone Cottage though."</p>
<p>"Feel free to use it. So...want to take a look around?" She asked, noticing his use of "we", he lived with someone, wife, girlfriend...boyfriend?</p>
<p>"Absolutely, what are you planning to do with the chicken coop?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to match it with the house. Same white, and the green paint for the trim, and the roof. I'm going to try and finish painting it tomorrow."</p>
<p>"I could probably make a couple of shutters for the window, just to make it match a little more." He offered as they walked toward the house.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? That would be so cute! I would appreciate it so much." He was going to be more helpful than she had thought.</p>
<p>"I'll do them this weekend."</p>
<p>"I can't wait."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside she showed him, the upgraded breaker system, explained the plans for the plumbing. "I want people to come here, and sleep in these rooms and imagine what it was like to live on a farm, 150 years ago, but I want them to be able to take a hot shower, or soak in a tub too. If we have a profitable season, then I'm going to install an actual hot tub next year." She told him, while they looked at the Lilac room, it was the colour of the fragrant flowers, the old mattress had been thrown out and replaced with a modern high end one, the bed frame painted a a bright white, the walls were adorned with some landscape pictures of Green Gables that Cole had done when he was younger. The bedspread was a warm butter colour with tiny purple flowers on it. "When we have guests, I'll put fresh flowers in the room for them. I also got the electrician to add ceiling fans in every bedroom, hopefully, we won't need to use the airconditioning much."</p>
<p>"This was Marilla's room." He commented a bit sadly.</p>
<p>"We're you close with them?"</p>
<p>"They're like family. I didn't have enough to buy it from them, when it went on the market. It broke my heart, there have been Cuthberts living in this house almost 200 years." He told her, she felt guilty suddenly, like she was taking advantage of elderly people. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, they seemed happy to sell to Cole and I."</p>
<p>"Oh...don't be sorry, they were very relieved that they were able to sell it quickly, and they were thrilled you were so excited about it. I'm having lunch with them next week, would you mind if I take some pictures to show them."</p>
<p>"Of course not. Please tell them how much I am truly appreciative for their wonderful, beautiful ancestral home. And I plan to treat it as if it were my own family legacy."</p>
<p>"I will."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the end of the tour, they had a list of chores, Gilbert was equipped to help her with, and those they would need a professional for. He would be back on in two days to help her string the lights in the barn, fix the rotten steps on the porch, and go over the operating budget. <br/>"What are you going to do with the vegetable patch?" He asked pointing to the sizeable garden that was fenced off to the side of the house.</p>
<p>"I've never had a garden before, I am so excited. I know there are tomatoes, beans, bell peppers, I'm thinking about rhubarb, celery, onions and some hot peppers, maybe some radishes, and turnips." She said with a grin.</p>
<p>"What, no Carrots?" He teased, tugging on the end of her ponytail. In an instant she realized he was comparing her detestable red hair with the orange root vegetables. Of all the uncouth...rude...without thinking she whacked him over the head with her spiral notebook, the cover with the confused math lady meme, ripping in half, the metal holding the pages, pulled his hat off, revealing a head of messy, thick luxurious dark curls, and leaving a long thin cut across his cheekbone, in the process. </p>
<p>"I can't believe you would say that. I thought you were a nice guy, but now I see you are a jerk. I am never going to forgive you for that, or Cole for selling his half to you." She spun around to storm off, Gilbert's laugh in her ears.</p>
<p>"Come on Carrots, don't be like that." She stopped briefly at the door, turning to see him grinning widely while touching the side of his cheek, glancing at the blood on his hand.</p>
<p>"I'm never talking to you again." She declared, opening the door to enter the house.</p>
<p>"You just did."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert comes to help Anne with Green Gables.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, thanks for taking the time to read this one, and for those of you that commented...YOU ROCK!! </p>
<p>When I looked up the colour primrose I was honestly shocked to see it was yellow, anyone else?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dickhead Blythe - Anne...it was a joke<br/>Dickhead Blythe - At least let me apologize<br/>Dickhead Blythe - I'll be there in 15 minutes, please don't hit me with a frying pan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne sneered at the latest text message, still fuming at Gilbert Blythe. He had started out so nice and friendly, with the promise of being helpful, only to reveal himself as a total asshole, who thought it was alright to call people unmentionable names. She refused to look in the mirror and straighten herself up before he arrived, instead she poured another cup of coffee and continued to scroll through Instagram. Cole posted a picture of him at a cafe with Michaud, she couldn't help the flash of resentment she felt for both of them at that moment, Michaud for stealing Cole away to another country, and Cole for leaving her in the first place, eating french pastries and being in love. It seemed like the rest of her friends from univeristy were also in love, engaged, pregnant or happy parents, traveling the world or crushing it at their careers, and she was sitting in the kitchen of her unfinished BnB, waiting for a huge jerk who called her names.</p>
<p>"Par for the course." She muttered to herself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stayed sitting when she heard his truck in the driveway, his boots on the porch stairs and even after he knocked twice. "Anne I can see you in there." He called out to her through the door. "And as co owner, I will happily start doing some work out here." She knew he was just trying to get her attention, and he had it, she couldn't let him just start doing stuff without her there to make sure it was part of her plan. "Guess I'll start with these chicken coop shutters." He called to her in a sing song voice, was he eight? That spurred her to get up, put on her jacket and exit the house, he was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the handrail, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, she felt a pang of guilt when she noticed the cut on his face from her book. "Morning C..Anne." She narrowed her eyes, was he about to actually call her that name again, to her face? She forgot about her guilt instantly.</p>
<p>"You can't hang the shutters until they're painted."</p>
<p>"Well let's get that done, we can hang the lights while the paint dries." Gilbert said as he straightened up. She couldn't help but take note of his long legs, encased in black denim, he was wearing a faded green hoodie that said "Avonlea Squirrels" it had a cartoon of muscular squirrel holding a hockey stick. What kind of school uses a squirrel as a mascot? </p>
<p>"I'll get the paint." She went to the storage shed and grabbed the painting supplies she had left there, and then brought them to the coop, Gilbert was there, holding one up beside the window, checking to make sure it wasn't too big or small. She swallowed down the squeal of excitement she got when she saw how cute the little shutters looked, and they weren't even painted yet. He might be an obnoxious dick, but he could make adorable shutters.</p>
<p>"They aren't functional, but I figured they didn't need to be."</p>
<p>"They're perfect, thank you." She meant it sincerely but noticed her voice still held an edge to it. She couldn't help it, she didn't like him, and she found it impossible to fake being nice to someone who had aggrieved her. He smiled at her then, his dimples flashing and she hated him more for being so damned good looking.</p>
<p>He tried to engage her in conversation while they painted, and she tried to ignore him, but he was persistent, it didn't take long for them to finish painting, or for get him to get her talking nearly nonstop about the BnB. "It was just a way for me to keep them straight in my head, and have my notes and plans clearly organized but I think I am going to keep the colour names for the bookings. I would love to be able to tell guests "You'll be in the Primrose room, or the Seaglass room...it sounds so romantical."</p>
<p>"Not pink or green?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Primrose is a soft yellow, Seaglass is a muted green, Sherbert is the pink one. Yellow room sounds so plain, no one likes plain." She informed him.</p>
<p>"You could get some pretty signs for each door." He suggested and she instantly began to see flashes of lettering in her mind. "And the beach isn't far away, you could go down and pick up some actual seaglass, put it in a bowl or a glass."</p>
<p>"These are great ideas." She started writing them down in her spiral notebook, the same one she had hit him with, she snuck a guilty look at his face, and blushed with shame at the red scab that was still on his cheekbone, violence was never the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside the barn they started planning the lights, just basic strings of white christmas lights for the beams, and walls, and then strings of larger bulbs, coming down and outward, from the ceiling, creating several rows of pyramid shaped lights, leading toward where the altar would be. She would eventually get some white fabric up there to give it a classier look, and she was going to look online for an old chandelier. She held the ladder steady and passed things up to Gilbert as he needed, not even feeling guilty for ogling his ass. It had been a long time since she had seen a really attractive guy in person, and she figured objectifying him was a fair tradeoff for how rude he was.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had spent the better part of two hours climbing the ladder and stringing the lights, her arms were tired, she figured his must be exhausted. "Time for a break." She announced, he looked down at her, eyebrow raised. "Yes you too." He climbed down the ladder and they made their way to the house, both moving to the sink to wash up.</p>
<p>"I have some leftover lasagna we could have for lunch." She offered, thinking about the salad she had in the fridge too. </p>
<p>"Sounds good." He agreed. She got it out and warmed it up in the microwave, while she got the salad out and added in some fresh cherry tomatoes, she thought about adding grated carrots but didn't want to tempt Gilbert into more use of the hated name.</p>
<p>"Need some help? He asked, coming up beside her.</p>
<p>"You can get the drinks. I'll have iced tea please." He poured her a glass and one for himself, he also laid down some paper towel, for napkins and forks and knives for them both. </p>
<p>"Should I light some candles?" He teased. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. When the microwave beeped she put most of the lasagna on his plate, took the remainder for herself and sat down to eat.</p>
<p>"Did you make this?" He asked, stuffing mouthfuls into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"It's so good. Honestly the best lasagna I have ever had." He gushed, she smiled, she was used to that reaction, her lasagna was loved by everyone who tried it.</p>
<p>"The secret is cheese."</p>
<p>"Doesn't all lasagna have cheese?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Of course but I put about triple the amount of cheese a sane person does."</p>
<p>"Well whatever you are doing, it's great. Bash cooks for us, it's good but nothing like this. Except for his Crab Callaloo, that can not be beat."</p>
<p>"Is Bash your...boyfriend?" She asked. Gilbert started laughing and choking at the same time and she stood up, not sure he needed medical assistance. He drank a few swallows of iced tea and looked at her, his eyes filled with unshed tears, from the laughter or choking she wasn't sure.</p>
<p>"No. He is my brother. We live together at Stone Cottage." He used the name she had called his farm. "With his daughter Delphine. Oh! That reminds me." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it, smiling when he found what he was looking for. "Look what Dellie made when I told her your nickname." He turned the phone toward her, she half expected to see a drawing of a carrot but was delighted to see a little chalkboard sign, hanging out front of the grey stone house, on the sign in childish hand writing were the words "Stone Cottage". He had told them about the name and they were using it, little Dellie had even made a sign for the world to see. </p>
<p>"That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. Have you got a picture of her?" She asked, he smiled wider and nodded.</p>
<p>"Here she is dressed as a spider. No reason, she just likes to dress up." Anne looked at the tiny girl in her spider costume, her brown curls peeking out from under the antennae. </p>
<p>"She is just lovely." Anne declared. Gilbert proudly showed her a few more, Delphine in her ballet tutu, jumping on a trampoline, and on Gilbert's shoulders at the beach. She tried not to notice that Gilbert was topless and very well defined in the picture. She definitely didn't notice. The final one was Delphine, Bash and Gilbert, crowding around Santa. He must have seen the confusion on her face.</p>
<p>"We're not blood, but they are my family." He explained. "My dad and his dad met years ago, they were both in some sort of commune in Florida, I think it was a cult. They stayed close, Bash and I spent summers together every year, when my Dad died, Bash became my guardian. She wanted to know where Gilbert's mother was, why didn't Bash's parents become Gilbert's guardians? What about Delphine's mother? She had loads of questions but didn't know Gilbert well enough to ask such personal questions. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lunch they checked the chicken coop shutters, and nailed them to the outside of the coop. "It looks adorable! Better than I envisioned, those shutters are just perfect." She was genuinely happy. He just smiled along with her, both of them taking pictures, her for their website and social media, him to show Bash and Delphine. Then they went back inside for the extremely boring task of hanging the lights. Halfway through he pulled off his hoodie, dropping it down on her face, it smelled divine, a combination of soap, a hint of cologne and a smell that must be Gilbert's, she had to resist the urge to bury her nose into it. </p>
<p>Now she had a view of his back, the shoulder and arm muscles seemed to dance under his white t shirt. When he lifted his arms above his head, she got a glimpse of his stomach, it was covered in muscles and she couldn't stop herself from tracking the line of hair on his belly downward, where it disappeared into the waistband of his underwear, which she could see just above the waist of his jeans. 'Damn he is hot.' She thought to herself. He was probably the most handsome man she had ever personally met, movie star good looking. It just wasn't fair, to be so close to someone so attractive, and hate him.</p>
<p>"So how did you meet Cole?" Gilbert called down, and she launched into her and Cole's entire friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting late and they still had a lot of barn left to do, it was painfully clear, this wouldn't be finished in one day...or weekend. "I'll come back tomorrow, if you want."</p>
<p>"Ok, I didn't have much planned anyway."</p>
<p>She closed up the barn, locking it and then followed him to his truck. "See you tomorrow...Tomatoes" He joked, reaching out to tug her hair again. She swatted his hand before it could make contact and seethed at him. "No tomatoes? Definitely not that orange vegetable that shall not be named...Apples? Saffron? No... I'll find one you don't hate." He told her confidently, getting into the cab of the truck.</p>
<p>"I highly doubt that." She growled out at him. "My name is Anne, just use that." He made a face like he was thinking about it, before he shook his head. </p>
<p>"Nah...then you wouldn't make that face that gives you the crinkle between your eyebrows. See you tomorrow." He reversed out of the driveway and left her sputtering. Crinkle? She stomped into the house, cursing the name Gilbert Blythe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - My hair isn't even orange, it's red. Carrots and saffron are not red.<br/>Dickhead Blythe - You're right, you ever seen sorrell before? It's red and prickly...<br/>Anne - I hate you<br/>Dickhead Blythe - ;)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still working on the barn, Anne meets some of the gang.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am having fun writing this one, no angst, just silly flirting and fun. Glad you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for the comments, kudos and hits!!!!</p>
<p>Canadian Content <br/>Tim Bit - a donut hole, made by the coffee chain Tim Hortons<br/>Newfie Screech - a strong rum, like moonshine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning found Anne staring out the window, the finished chicken coop, complete with its tiny green shutters had blown a fresh wind into her sails, seeing one of her projects complete and turning out better than she had planned, proved to be only more inspiration.  She grabbed her notebook and began writing down the ideas she had before she forgot them, she heard Gilbert's truck not too long into jotting down her ideas. </p>
<p>She opened the door and found her mouth went instantly dry, he must have just woken up because he hadn't shaved and the shadow of stubble on his face was itching to be stroked. She actually had to ball up her free hand because she felt it raising up to do just that. His hair was adorably messy, a clump of his curls sticking up and off the side of his head. He was wearing light grey jogging pants, and she was disappointed she wouldn't be staring at his ass in those snug jeans again. Instead of his bizarre squirrel hoodie, he was wearing a navy zipper hoodie with Queen Elizabeth Hospital stitched on the left side. He looked rumpled and sexy at the same time. "Morning, I brought breakfast." He held up a box of Tim Bits, and a tray with two coffees in it. </p>
<p>"Shouldn't a doctor understand nutrition and healthy breakfasts?" She asked as he entered the kitchen, she caught a whiff of him as he passed her, coffee mixed with that smell she already associated with him. </p>
<p>"It's Sunday, nutrition and healthy eating don't exist on Sundays." He explained to her. </p>
<p>"Wow, how many years of medical school did you need before you discovered that medical mystery?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"I was three years into it and already $60, 000 in debt." </p>
<p>"Good thing you have this sure to be successful BnB to help you pay off all that debt." She joked as she dug into the Tim Bits. "Aha! Honey crueller." She announced before popping it into her mouth in one bite.</p>
<p>"Don't eat the chocolate ones." He warned her, looking to see if there were any.</p>
<p>"Eww, chocolate Tim Bits taste like toothpaste." She frowned at him in disgust.</p>
<p>"No they don't." He denied, and took a bite, and chewed, grimacing at her. "Great, now you've ruined them for me."</p>
<p>"I told you...toothpaste!" She chuckled over her small victory."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They headed out to the barn, bringing their coffee and Tim Bits with them, "Bash said if we need him, he can help us finish hanging the lights next weekend. Delphine is spending the weekend with her Grandmother in Charlottetown, so Bash offered to lend a hand." He told her as he climbed up the ladder.</p>
<p>"That is so kind of him to offer, I think we are going to need it at this rate. I didn't imagine it would take so long." There were hundreds of strings to hang, and the wrapping around the support beams was taking double the time they had anticipated, and they hadn't even started the cross beams up in the rafters. </p>
<p>"We'll bring over our ladder, and maybe I can get a friend or two to help, a case or two of beer and some lunch is all we'll need to keep them happy."</p>
<p>"Seems like a fair trade. Should I make sandwiches? Or would they prefer pizza?" She wondered.</p>
<p>"They'll eat whatever we give them."</p>
<p>"Hmmm...maybe some pulled pork. Oh...any dietary restrictions?"</p>
<p>"Not that I'm aware of, I'll ask them and let you know." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>During one of their breaks, he was stuffing three Tim Bits into his mouth and guzzling his now very cold coffee, she ran into the house and got her blue tooth speaker and played some music, hoping to break up the monotony of the boring job. She smiled when he sang along with Skater Boi, bopped to Wake Me Up Before You Go Go, and rocked out to Barracuda, both of them scream sang at the top of their lungs when Old Town Road came on. She realised she was grinning and having a good time, despite being a dickhead, he was good company. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For lunch they went back inside the house and she made some soup and grilled cheese, to warm them up, it was getting cold out there, the unseasonably warm weather had blown away, and the bitter bite of March reminding them that winter was still here. </p>
<p>They finished eating and neither of them made a move to return to the barn, loath to go back to mind numbingly boring job. "I don't want to go back." She admitted.</p>
<p>"Me either. My first weekend off in six weeks and I am up on a ladder, hanging an infinite amount of lights. They must have cost a fortune by the way, there are so many."</p>
<p>"I got most of them on clearance, from websites trying to unload their Christmas merchandise. I feel bad about making you work on your only days off."</p>
<p>"You didn't make me, I volunteered, and I normally like this sort of things, just feeling lazy as fuck today."</p>
<p>"Me too. Let's forget it then." He sat up straighter at her suggestion.</p>
<p>"You serious?" He asked, his eager look was making her stomach feel fluttery. "June is only two and a half months away."</p>
<p>"I'm sure. I'll just work you even harder next week." She told him, noticing his eyebrow raise at the double meaning her words could have, and she grabbed her glass of water and drank from it, trying to cool the heat that was flushing her face. </p>
<p>"Promises, promises." He said while smiling lasciviously at her. She held her water tighter between both hands to keep from fanning her own face, sure that it was as red as her hair. </p>
<p>"Do you want to see the website?" She asked, changing the topic, at his nod, she got her laptop, stood next to him and opened it up. "It's all very basic right now, we don't have prices listed yet, I haven't put up any pictures of of the house yet, as soon as the bathrooms are done, I will. The Cuthberts gave me permission to use a few pictures they had, pretty summertime ones with flowers in full bloom. Then I can add the barn pictures when we finish next week." She told him.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him and felt dumbstruck by his eyes, he was so close to her she could see flecks of green in his eyes, see the individual strands in his eyebrows, follow the path of the light freckles that covered his nose. He asked her a question and she felt her mouth moving and speaking, aware on some level that she was answering his question about the website, but most of her brain could not stop staring at him, deep into his eyes. </p>
<p>'Look away Anne, this is the longest, most awkward, intense look ever.' She mentally screamed at herself, but she just stood there, discussing pricing with Gilbert, while she counted the bottom eyelashes of his right eye. As she gazed into his eyes like she was being hypnotized, she noticed his eyes go from looking at hers , moving downward, stopping at her lips. Was he looking at her lips? Why was he looking at her mouth? When he continued to look at her lips, she felt flustered, was he thinking about kissing her? 'Don't be stupid.' She chastised herself.  Or did she have pepper in her teeth? Suddenly in the middle of explaining the group discounts, she blurted out "73!"</p>
<p>"73? For a night? That seems too low for even an off season price, you could get three times that easily during summer." Gilbert had stopped looking at her mouth and was looking at her price list in her notebook. When had she got that out and opened? "You have $239 here in the book." He corrected her. How could she tell him that he had 73 eyelashes on his bottom right lid?</p>
<p>"Must have had a brain fart." She joked and then cringed inwardly and blushed because she had said fart in front of Gilbert. Now that she wasn't staring at him, her head cleared up and she could focus on their conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked out with him when he was leaving, they locked up the barn and she stood by his truck while he got into it. "I had a good time today." He said to her.</p>
<p>"It wasn't the worst day." She begrudgingly admitted.</p>
<p>"You didn't yell at me one time." He noted.</p>
<p>"You weren't a total dickhead." She informed him, smiling when he broke out into a hearty laugh.</p>
<p>"Better fix that then. Thanks for lunch, Radish." At her frown, he chuckled again. "Beets? No? Rhubarb? Strawberry? Nah..,too long." She turned away at that, not really mad but unwilling to let him see her grin. "I got it...Cherry."</p>
<p>"Oh go home." She called to him, no longer holding back her laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickhead Blythe - Bash is in for sure, and I got a few friends coming too.<br/>Anne - That sounds great, ask about dietary restrictions<br/>Dickhead Blythe - No dietary issues but Moody says if you get light beer he will go home.<br/>Anne - Moody? <br/>Dickhead Blythe - My friend, Moody.<br/>Anne - Will the other seven dwarves, Snoozy, Dumby, Cheery, Coughy also be joining Moody, Bash and Doc on Saturday?<br/>Dickhead Blythe - Don't make me call you the C word.<br/>Dickhead Blythe - I meant Carrots, not the C word.<br/>Anne - Honestly I would prefer the C word to the first one.<br/>Dickhead Blythe - Dirty talk will get you everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - Is Gilbert Blythe a fuckboy?<br/>Caole - What? <br/>Cole - What did you do?<br/>Anne - NOTHING!!! <br/>Cole - Yet?<br/>Anne - Ever! I was just checking to see if he is a flirty type of guy, or an actual fuckboy.<br/>Cole - Why Anne of Green Gables, are your loins stirring? Read that with a southern accent.<br/>Anne - I don't know why I'm still your friend.<br/>Cole - Just creeped Gilbert's instagram, damn girl if you don't mount him...I will.<br/>Anne - What's his Instagram? <br/>Anne - Nevermind...I have it.<br/>Cole - Thirsty!<br/>Cole - Anne?<br/>Cole - Did your vagina explode?<br/>Anne - No<br/>Anne - So is he a fuckboy?<br/>Cole - He wasn't when we last hung out, in grade twelve. <br/>Cole - I can't imagine he is. He wasn't the type.<br/>Cole - Go for it. Before your hooha closes up for good.<br/>Anne - Goodnight Cole</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Saturday rolled around, she was excited, the paint in the bathrooms was dry, the new ensuite, had its toilet and sink installed, the bathroom had a new tub, sink and toilet. On Monday she would hang the new mirrors, and put up all the accessories. Other than small finishing touches, the house was nearly done, she could start bookings for the coming summer. They just had to get the barn finished. </p>
<p>She had the pulled pork simmering in the slow cooker, she'd made an apple slaw to go with it, along with some chips and salsa and pretzels. A fresh pitcher of lemonade was in the fridge and she had taken a case of beer out to the barn, if they sat it just outside the door, they would have ice cold beer, in easy reach. </p>
<p>Gilbert arrived first, she was walking up to the barn with a few blankets in her arms. She hadn't spoken to him on the phone, and had only the text from him that they would be there by 9:30am on Saturday. She had felt too nervous to reply to his dirty talk text.</p>
<p>"Carrots!" He greeted her. "You're not hitting me...does that mean I have permission to call you that?"</p>
<p>"It does not."</p>
<p>"How did it go with the plumber?"</p>
<p>"Great, I'll finish up the bathrooms on Monday and then the second floor will be completed."</p>
<p>"That's fantastic. Do you need help with that?"</p>
<p>"No thanks, the hard part is done. Inside at least. The barn will be the hardest part in general."</p>
<p>"At least the gang will be here. You'll love them." He joined her on the walk up to the barn.</p>
<p>"I figured I could put these blankets over the hay bales, then we would have somewhere comfortable to sit.  We could always make a fire in that old metal garbage can, put it far enough away from the barn, so it's safe."</p>
<p>"Now you're talking my language, nothing a country boy like me loves more than a bonfire."</p>
<p>"It will hardly be a bonfire."</p>
<p>"Don't ruin my fun. I can't tell you how many hours of my youth were spent, standing around a fire with a beer in my hand. If I can burn it, it's a bonfire." He got excited and went for the can, while she got the blankets on the hay bales in the corner of the barn. She set up her blue tooth speaker and then headed back to the house for the pretzels and chips. Gilbert was throwing wood for her fireplace into the garbage can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>On her way back to the barn, another car came up the driveway, beeping when they saw Gilbert, the windows lowered and a man  called out "Dr. Blythe I've got a wart on my dick...can you take a..." He stopped talking when he noticed Anne walking toward them. "Hi...I don't really have a wart on my...I don't have one."</p>
<p>"You didn't have a shot anyway." Another man said as he climbed out of the car, he was very tall and thin. "I'm Charlie, Moody is the one with the HPV and this is Diana." He opened the back door for Diana, as she stepped out of the car, Anne felt like she had been punched, she was stunning. What was in the water in Avonlea? Everyone seemed to be so good looking.</p>
<p>She introduced herself and shook their hands. "None of us have been to Green Gables in years, I think it was Matthew's Canada Day barbeque, grade 10, Moody you stole that bottle of Newfie Screech from your brother and we all got drunk in the barn." Diana reminisced.</p>
<p>"And Gilbert threw up on Josie during Seven Minutes in Heaven." Moody laughed.</p>
<p>"Now that sounds like a story I want to hear." Anne encouraged as they all walked up to the barn. </p>
<p>"No...please." Gilbert begged. </p>
<p>"This is going to be so much fun." Anne gleefully smiled, at him.</p>
<p>"You're going to love Bash then." Gilbert groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did love Bash, he was fun and loved to joke and tease Gilbert relentlessly. From his fashion, to his cooking, to his lack of a love life. "He's a handsome doctor, and he still can't get laid." Bash teased over lunch. </p>
<p>"Same." Moody chimed in. "Except for the handsome doctor part."</p>
<p>"Same." Charlie admitted, holding up his beer in a salute. Anne felt too shy to add her own 'Same' to the conversation, but she couldn't help but glance at Gilbert, he was handsome, how was he not getting action left and right? </p>
<p>"You aren't exactly a Cassanova." Gilbert reminded Bash. </p>
<p>"I'm a single dad, I don't have time to date." Bash countered. </p>
<p>"Tell that to Muriel Stacy." Diana chimed in, and Anne could see a blush form in Bash's face. "She's Delphine's teacher, and we all think she has her eye on Sebastian."</p>
<p>"And is Bash...hot for teacher?" Anne asked, and he got redder.</p>
<p>"No." "Definitely." Bash and Gilbert answered at the same time.</p>
<p>"I need another beer." Bash said shaking his head at them all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, they got the lights up, except for the rafters, Bash and Anne decided they were all too drunk to go up the ladder, the final straw was Charlie singing along to "Party in the USA" but changing the lyrics to "Party in PEI", it was decided Gilbert and Bash would come back on Sunday and finish up. Moody was too drunk to drive, as were Charlie and Diana, so they ordered an Uber and with many hugs, phone number exchanges and declarations of "You're the best" the three headed home. Gilbert and Bash, also too drunk to drive, opted to walk home.</p>
<p>"Text me when you get in, I don't want you two hurting yourselves or freezing to death."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about us Anne, we've wandered these hills and meadows, drunker than this." Bash informed her as he put on his coat. </p>
<p>"I'm running out of produce." Gilbert said to her, after Bash went out onto the porch.</p>
<p>"What?" If he needed groceries why was he telling her.</p>
<p>"For nicknames. There are only so many red fruits and vegetables, pomegranate just doesn't roll off the tongue." He wobbled a bit, as he buttoned his jacket.</p>
<p>"You could just call me Anne." She reminded him of her actual name. </p>
<p>"I could, but then you wouldn't remember I'm a dickhead." Then he pulled her into a deep hug, she had hugged the other four, why should this one feel different? It did, her heart pounded, and she felt a nervous flutter in her chest. When he pulled back, he held her for a few moments longer, and she thought he was going to say something else, or perhaps hug her again, but Bash shouted from the porch for him to get his skinny ass moving, and Gilbert let her go and stepped away from her. "Night Carrots."</p>
<p>"Good night Gilbert."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just more Shirbert, with a dash of Delphine!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally smile while I write this. Thanks for all your support, comments, kudos and hits, they are most appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up with a headache, and a dry tongue that felt fuzzy, but she didn't feel like throwing up, so she counted that as a win. She drank some water, started some coffee and took a quick shower while it brewed. When she got out of the shower she noticed she had a few texts. One from Gilbert at 3:37am. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dickhead Blythe - cranberries, mangoes...only sometimes are red...its just going to have to be Carrots. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bash - Had a great time last night. Blythe was right about you.<br/>Anne - What did he say about me?<br/>Bash - ;p<br/>Anne - That's not an answer.<br/>Anne - Do not leave me on read!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana Barry - I had so much fun yesterday! Having a girls night on Saturday, would love for you to join us.<br/>Anne - I don't want to intrude.<br/>Diana Barry - You won't be, it will save us from another boring night of Tillie not being able to commit, and Ruby drunk crying over her latest crush.<br/>Anne - You paint such an inviting picture.<br/>Diana Barry - Just come, I'll get Josie to tell you about Gilbert and Seven Minutes in Heaven.<br/>Anne - I'm in. Send me the details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert and Bash showed up just after ten, Bash wearing a cheerful smile, Gilbert wearing sunglasses and nursing a hangover.  "I blame you." He said as he walked straight to the coffee maker and grabbed a mug for coffee. </p>
<p>"I made you drink that much?"</p>
<p>"Yes with your barn party, and your bonfire." He accused before drinking deeply.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a bonfire, and you invited all those people. I had a great time, so thanks for that."</p>
<p>"You know we learned in medical school that people who don't get hangovers are genetically evil. Serial killers never get hangovers. Don't tell anyone else, it's secret doctor knowledge." Gilbert told them, clearly lying. </p>
<p>"Well hurry up, before we let the inner serial killer out, right Lizzie Borden?" Bash joked. </p>
<p>"Definitely...Jack the Ripper."  Anne played along. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of hours later Bash and Gilbert were up on ladders wrapping the lights around the beams when Moody showed up for his car, and wandered into the barn, telling them how Charlie almost threw up in the Uber. Anne invited him to stay for lunch, and after they ate, Gilbert going a little green at the sight of food, so Anne made him some toast, Moody offered to stay and help them finish up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't believe it's actually finished." Anne said, as Moody turned out the main lights and Gilbert switched on the thousands of white lights. It was beautiful, better than Anne could have hoped for. "You guys, it's amazing. I can not thank you enough."</p>
<p>"I never want to see a strand of Christmas lights again." Gilbert muttered, but he was smiling at the sight.</p>
<p>"Wait until December and Dellie is begging Uncle Gilby to hang some decorations."Bash reminded him.</p>
<p>"Well Delphine won't have more lights than all of PEI added together, like this barn does." Gilbert countered.</p>
<p>"It's not that many." Anne said rolling her eyes. "I'm going to come out later tonight and take some pictures so it really looks dramatic. With a a cream coloured carpet, lines with flowers and candles...it will look so romantical." </p>
<p>"Hey Anne, you could always let your guests have a romantic dinner in the barn, on nights when there isn't a party. Have a pretty table set up here, candles, wine. You could order in food from a restaurant, have some romantic music playing on a speaker." Moody suggested and Anne felt her mind begin to race with possibilities.</p>
<p>"It would be a perfect place for an intimate anniversary." Gilbert added. </p>
<p>"Or to pop the question, you could offer a deal, anyone who gets engaged here gets a discount on their wedding in the future." Bash suggested.</p>
<p>"Engagement photos, family portraits...you could keep people coming back for all their life events. Imagine a pregnancy announcement with the parents and the chicken coop...later the baby could be sitting in the coop." Moody added even more suggestions.</p>
<p>She needed to write these down. "My notebook." She announced and ran back to the house for the book. She stood at the table writing down their suggestions, </p>
<p>They joined her a few minutes later, Bash telling her she could do a small Valentine Celebration for guests."</p>
<p>"Don't forget New Years." Gilbert added. "We turned off the lights and locked the barn."</p>
<p>"Honestly guys, I didn't even think of all these ideas. Moody, you have so many romantic ideas." Anne remarked.</p>
<p>"You should finally ask her to dinner, this would be a great romantic date. I'm sure Anne would give you a deal, you don't have to spend the night." Gilbert suggested to Moody.</p>
<p>"Who? Diana?" Anne asked, she imagined all the guys must have a crush on Diana, she was beautiful, funny, stylish and had the perfect body.</p>
<p>"Not Diana. A different woman we've known forever. Moody has liked her since high school but is too shy to ask her out." Gilbert answered.</p>
<p>"Because she's perfect, beautiful, smart, kind, successful, she would never be interested in a guy like me."</p>
<p>"She is wonderful, but she isn't perfect, no one is. You should ask her out." Bash told Moody.</p>
<p>"I can't. If she says no..."</p>
<p>"If she says no then she says no, she would never be so cruel as to be mean about it." Gilbert told him.</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing to you. You haven't asked out the girl you've been eyeing." Moody said to Gilbert. Anne felt her stomach drop, like she was on a roller coaster. Gilbert liked someone? She stared back down at her notebook, so they wouldn't see the blush filling her cheeks. </p>
<p>"I will, at some point." Gilbert countered after a long, silent pause. </p>
<p>Bash chuckled. "You two, you've got to man up at some point and ask them."</p>
<p>"What did Muriel say when you asked her out?" Gilbert shot back and Bash was suddenly very interested in a picture of Anne and Cole on a beach in the Bay of Fundy.</p>
<p>"Well...I can never repay you guys, I hope a complimentary stay in one of the rooms and a romantic date in the barn, will be a start." She offered Bash and Moody.</p>
<p>"What about me?" Gilbert asked with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>"You can stay over whenever you want." She told him, and realising how her invitation sounded, she turned beet red and floundered. "Because you are co-owner, unless it is already reserved, you can have any of the rooms. Just let me know." She hoped she saved herself, but the grin Moody and Bash were sharing, convinced her she hadn't. </p>
<p>"I'll be sure to let you know." Gilbert told her flashing those dimples at her, she noticed his eyes flick toward her bedroom door and she felt those all too familiar butterflies in her lower stomach. </p>
<p>"I also want to give you guys something else, as a thank you." She went to her freezer and pulled out two containers. "You won't have to make dinner tonight."</p>
<p>"Is this the same lasagna I had before?" Gilbert asked, his looking hopeful.</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>"Awesome, it's so good, and I'll have some to take to work tomorrow." Gilbert planned, as the others got ready to leave. She hugged them all again, this time the hug between her and Gilbert was brief and she felt a bit sad over it. She had been thinking of his lingering hug, for most of the day.</p>
<p>"Thanks again guys." She called from the porch.</p>
<p>"Send me pictures of the bathrooms when you are done." Gilbert said as he climbed into his truck. She nodded and waved as they drove away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert Blythe - Hey I just noticed I texted you last night...sorry.<br/>Anne - That's alright, it didn't wake me up.<br/>Gilbert Blythe - Oh, good. At least I didn't say anything too embarrassing.<br/>Anne - I was a bit worried when I saw it. You know a text at that time of night is usually trying to hookup. The old "U up?"<br/>Gilbert Blythe - Trust me Carrots, I would be a lot smoother than "U up?".<br/>Anne - Yes, Cranberries, Mangoes, and Carrots...your killer lines are mind blowing.<br/>Gilbert Blythe - I've got more than lines to blow your mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nearly dropped the phone, was he flirting with her? Was he implying mind blowing orgasms? Maybe she was reading too much into it. She was just lonely, it had been a long time since someone flirted with her, and even longer since she had been with a guy. Mortified at the idea that he might be flirting with her she didn't respond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - Hey Diana, can I ask you something?<br/>Diana Barry - Sure<br/>Anne - What is the dating scene like around here?<br/>Diana Barry - Non existent. Why?<br/>Anne - Just wondering what the expectations of the guys are. Are they more into hookups or actual relationships?<br/>Diana  Barry - Some of both. Depends on the guy. Why?<br/>Diana Barry - Did something happen with Gilbert?<br/>Anne - No! <br/>Anne - Maybe he's flirting with me...<br/>Diana Barry - He is definitely flirting with you. I witnessed it with my own eyes.<br/>Anne - Oh<br/>Anne - He's not a fuckboy is he? Cole said no but...<br/>Diana Barry - LOL No!!!!<br/>Diana Barry - Gilbert is not like that, he had a serious girlfriend through high school, dated a few girls through university, but I have never seen him go from girl to girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert called her Wednesday, "Hey thanks for the pictures, the place looks great. As soon as the website is live, let me know, I will share the link."</p>
<p>"Okay. I am really delighted with how great everything has turned out so far."</p>
<p>"You should be, you've done a great job."</p>
<p>"Thanks." She felt herself blush at his praise. I was wondering if I could bring Delphine over to see Green Gables. She's been so excited every time I tell her about what you're doing there. </p>
<p>"I would love that. When were you thinking?" </p>
<p>"Saturday after lunch?" </p>
<p>"Perfect. I'll you both then. I can't wait to meet her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the familiar truck pulled into the drive way on Saturday afternoon, Anne practically ran outside to greet them, telling herself she was just excited to meet Delphine, and it had nothing to do with a certain sexy doctor with bedroom eyes. Gilbert got out of the truck, waving to her and then went to the other side to help Delphine out of her booster seat.. A tumble of pink sparkles, topped by  dark curls jumped out and ran toward her. Delphine stood in front of her with large brown eyes, and a sparkly dress, yellow winter boots on underneath. <br/>"You look like Ariel." She stated.</p>
<p>"Thanks..." Anne responded smiling at the girl who was older than the pictures Gilbert had previously shown her, about six, if Anne had to guess. "I'm Anne, welcome to Green Gables."</p>
<p>"I'm Delphine." She announced. </p>
<p>"You need to wear your jacket, Dellie." Gilbert informed the girl, walking over holding a pink spring coat, opening it up for her to put on, flashing a smile in greeting to Anne.</p>
<p>"Uncle Gilbert says you have a barn, like us, but no horses, either. Are you going to get a horse?"</p>
<p>"My barn isn't suitable for horses." Anne told her, walking toward the barn, Dellie and Gilbert following behind. </p>
<p>"Why not? Wouldn't they like your barn?"</p>
<p>"Most of them wouldn't. It's not a good house for horses or any animals anymore, it's for parties...like fancy balls." She opened the barn door and flicked on the switch that lit thousands of tiny white lights. </p>
<p>"It looks like the stars." Dellie whispered with wonder, talking a few steps before running at full force to the centre of the barn and spinning in circles. "Come and dance Uncle Gilby." She called and Gilbert chuckled and moved without hesitation to take her hands and spin her around, before picking her up and waltzing with her, while she laughed and tilted her head back to stare up at the lights. Anne couldn't stop herself, she pulled out her phone and took a short video, and a few pictures of the pair, wistfully smiling when Delphine grabbed his face in her tiny little hands and placed a happy kiss on his nose, laughing in joy. </p>
<p>She snapped a few more pictures of Delphine climbing in the chicken coop, jumping off the porch stairs, and bouncing on the bed in the Sherbet room. "Can I sleep here sometime?" She asked Anne, laying her head back and closing her eyes as if she were testing out the bed. </p>
<p>"I would love that, but you need to ask your father's permission. He has to say it's alright."</p>
<p>"He will. He said that you were really nice, and Uncle Gilbert said..."</p>
<p>"Delphine, what has your father said about repeating everything you hear?" Gilbert interrupted, and the little girl scowled. </p>
<p>"I wasn't saying anything bad." She told him, glumly.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't repeat it, unless you have the permission of the person who said it." He continued, and she smiled and sat up straighter. "No Delphine, you do not have my permission." Dellie frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest, lip sticking out in a pout.</p>
<p>"No pouting either or Anne is not going to allow you to visit again, until you can behave." Anne wished she could shove Gilbert out the door and ask Delphine what exactly it was that Gilbert said about her, and the fact that he wouldn't let Dellie tell her made her want to know more, but the sight of Dellie's sad and angry face made her heart ache. </p>
<p>"Come on Delphine, I was going to start a new project today. Do you want to help me?"</p>
<p>"Yes!" The little girl shouted and hopped down from the bed, following Anne down the stairs and to the kitchen table. Anne went to her bedroom where she had some supplies and brought them to the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want to make some decorations to hang outside the barn, to make it look fancy." Anne told Dellie and Gilbert who joined them at the table. "I'm going to make a gigantic wreath, and put lights in it and hang it above the barn door, but I thought some smaller version would look pretty hanging on the side of the barn, maybe a few for the house. </p>
<p>"Can I make one for the chicken house?" Delphine asked. </p>
<p>"Absolutely you can." Anne showed them picture of what she was planning, gave them some of the twigs she had purchased from the craft store and showed them how to twist, bend and secure the wreaths, the sticks making the base and shape of the wreath. Then she pulled out the boxes of white lights to wrapped around the wreaths and Gilbert groaned out loud.</p>
<p>"No...anything but lights." He pretended to cry and lowered his head into his folded arms on the table.</p>
<p>"You're silly Uncle Gilby." Delphine laughed, patting his hair and pretending to make him feel better. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delphine grew bored after she finished her wreath, and Gilbert took it as a sign to get her home. Delphine hugged Anne tightly as she was saying goodbye. "Thank you Anne, I had so much fun. I think My Little Ponies would like your barn."</p>
<p>"I think you're right. I had a lot of fun too." Anne's heart completely melted at the feeling of those skinny arms around her neck.</p>
<p>"So you're going out for girl's night..." Gilbert said as they were hugging goodbye.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Diana invited me and it's been ages since I had a girls night."</p>
<p>"Do not let Tillie and Jane start ordering shots. You won't be able to function properly for days if they get into the tequila." He warned her.</p>
<p>"Now that you've said it like that, I'm going to see it as a dare." She countered. </p>
<p>"Is that all it takes, tell you not to do something? And you just have to do it?" He smiled.</p>
<p>"I've had a lot of social workers tell me I am extremely contrary." She smiled back.</p>
<p>"Well whatever you do...don't text me "U up" at 3 in the morning." Was he telling her to text him...for a hook up? Was it just a joke? Was he just flirting? Was he serious? There was a glint in his eyes, and his dimples were showing and she felt like ripping his clothes off right then and there, but she couldn't speak, she just stood with her mouth open, unable to speak.</p>
<p>"Let's go Uncle Gilbert! I want to tell Daddy about the wreath I made for the chicken house."</p>
<p>Gilbert let out a hearty laugh. "Have fun tonight Carrots....don't do anything I wouldn't do." Then he winked at her and left the house, leaving her still standing there with her mouth open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Girl's night reveals a lot.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is just drunk silliness. Enjoy!</p><p>Thanks to Ohmygodnighttroll and happygofluffy for their help!! </p><p>Canadian Content :<br/>Spud Island - nickname for PEI<br/>Harvey's - the best fast food burger in Canada(imo)</p><p> </p><p>EDITED TO ADD : Special thanks to Ohmygodnighttroll for giving me the name "Canada's Best Ass" Sorry I forgot at posting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne took an Uber to the bar she was meeting Diana and the others at. They were already there, when Anne arrived Diana jumped up and waved her over to their table, it was a high one with tall bar stools. The bar was called Spud Island, it was your typical dive bar, a small stage where they had occasional performers, karaoke every Thursday night, three pool tables, four dart boards, peanut shells on the floor, and a jukebox in the corner. Diana introduced all the girls, there was Tillie, Ruby, Jane and Josie, they were already drinking.</p><p>"Hurry up and get a drink, Anne, we want to have a couple before we order shots." Jane told her.</p><p>"Gilbert warned me about doing shots with you and Tillie." Anne told her.</p><p>"You dance topless on the bar one time." Jane complained. </p><p>"It was at your sister's wedding!" Diana exclaimed. "These two get out of control when they do shots...but it is always a fun night."</p><p>"You didn't really do that at your sister's wedding did you?" Anne asked not sure if she was impressed or horrified.</p><p>"I mean...I kept my bra on." Jane admitted, and Anne's could only laugh with disbelief,</p><p>"One side of the bra stayed on, your whole left boob was out, Jane." Ruby reminded her.</p><p>"At least my parents had left by then." Jane defended herself.</p><p>"But mine hadn't!"" Diana exclaimed and everyone was laughing. </p><p>"Alright Anne, tell us everything about yourself." Josie demanded when Anne's drink arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"We've been in the stall about two or three minutes at this point, I'm nervous as fuck because I am about to make out with Gilbert Blythe...the hottest boy in Avonlea. At least that's what this lot says, I'm terrified, I wasn't out yet, I wasn't even admitting to myself that I was gay yet, but I always follow through on a dare or a promise." Josie is telling Anne the story, of Seven Minutes in Heaven with Gilbert. "So he finally asks me if it is okay to kiss me..."</p><p>"He always asks first." Ruby added laughing. "It's so sweet."</p><p>"Have you all kissed him?" Anne asked them, shocked when they all nodded their heads.</p><p>"We played a lot of Truth or Dare from the ages of 11 to 18 here." Josie told Anne. "So, I tell him yes, and he leans in and starts, it wasn't bad, not too much tongue and not too sloppy. He puts one hand on my ass, a bold move for young Mr. Blythe, but the purpose of the game is to heavily make out right? He pulls me right in, against him, and then he suddenly moans. Not like a "wow this is really amazing, I am so turned on", but like a groan of horror and suffering. Before I could do anything, step away or ask if he was alright, out comes all that Newfie Screech and Matthew Cuthbert's chili."</p><p>"Oh my God." Anne could only say, in mortification for young Gilbert and Josie.</p><p>"The sounds of him retching and Josie screaming, still haunt my dreams." Tille groaned. "They didn't warn us about that in sex ed."</p><p>"I had it everywhere, in my hair, my face...my tits." Josie whined before taking another sip of her drink. "If I wasn't sure about liking women before that, I was very much confident, I never wanted to date a guy afterward."</p><p> </p><p>"Paul Laird, is sweet and attentive, he compliments me, arranges sweet spontaneous dates, will go down on me for hours. He is amazing." Tille was telling them all about her two boyfriends. "Paul Stewart on the other hand is intense, and more subdued. He tells me I am beautiful and sexy, strong, he makes me feel very safe when I am with him, and when we have sex...it's like he is going to fuck me right through the bed. They are both amazing, wonderful guys. That I could see myself with years from now, but I can't chose. " It was clear to Anne that Tillie was struggling with her decision, and maybe it was because she was already three drinks and two shots into the night but Anne thought she had the perfect solution.</p><p>"It's all so simple, Tillie. You three should become a throuple."</p><p>"Oh my God, could you imagine?" Jane cackled but Tillie's face clearly showed she was considering it.</p><p>"It's not the worst idea." Tillie commented. </p><p>"Tillie! How would it even work? Would you all live together? Sleep together?" Diana asked her.</p><p>"Have sex together?" Ruby asked, her eyes large with wonder.</p><p>"Again...not the worst idea." Tillie winked and the girls dissolved into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through Ruby telling them about how her latest romantic interest had stood her up, leaving her in downtown Charlottetown, Anne realized that Ruby must be the girl Moody had a crush on. She was beautiful, smart and very sweet, her story was all the proof she needed. "So I waited another 45 minutes, he didn't answer my texts. I felt awful, I was walking back to my car, tears running down my face and I see this lady and her son. They lady is pregnant, really huge stomach, and her son is about two, he's lost his teddy bear on the other side of the fence. The fence to the Old Protestant Burying Grounds, that's the actual name of that cemetery. The little boy is crying, and refusing to walk, the mother is crying because she is pregnant and her son is being difficult, and she has an appointment she is already late for, I'm crying because I've been stood up. The gate is locked, and there is no way to get inside, so I climbed the fence and got his teddy and climbed back over. As soon as I handed to Brayden, that was his name, he threw it back over the fence and began to cry again."</p><p>"Kids suck." Josie said and Jane, tapped her glass with her own drink in agreeance. </p><p>"No, he was just tired and cranky. So..."</p><p>"You didn't Ruby." Diana admonished.</p><p>"You know she did." Tillie rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What did you do?" Anne asked.</p><p>"I went back over the fence and got it, I handed it to the Mother this time and left before Brayden could make me climb the fence again." The others groaned at Ruby's story, but Anne thought it was really sweet of her.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you can't go back, but I miss him." Diana admitted.</p><p>"Who says you can't go back? I think it's romantic. Highschool sweethearts, break up when they go off to college and university, years later they reunite and fall in love again." Ruby said dreamily.</p><p>"It sounds too good to be true." Diana noted. "I have changed a lot in seven years, I can't imagine he is the same boy that used to sing to me in french."</p><p>"No, now he is an official translator for the Premier. And I saw him in here last week with one of his brothers. He is even taller, and more handsome, the jacket he was wearing was Armani." Tillie told her.</p><p>"You know I don't care about money. I loved him when he was poor and we had to use coupons at Harvey's."</p><p>"But your parents do. They couldn't say anything to you now that he is successful." Josie added.</p><p>"That doesn't even matter. One like on an Instagram post does not mean he is still interested." </p><p>"Depends on the picture." Jane told Diana. "Let's see the picture." Diana picked up her phone and scrolled through her account until she came to the photo, She was in a midnight blue dress, the hem revealing a lot of leg, Diana's head was thrown back mid laugh, her happiness clear on her face.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Anne told her.</p><p>"Fuck Di, you sure you don't want to experiment with me?" Josie eyed the photo.</p><p>"This post is from New Year's Eve...he liked a picture from almost four months ago." Ruby exclaimed. </p><p>"Maybe it was an accidental like." Diana said sadly.</p><p>"Let's take a really good one right now, and see if he likes it." Anne suggested, as the others instructed Diana to fix her hair, and pull her tits up.</p><p> </p><p>"Gilbert is definitely not a fuckboy." Jane laughed at Anne's question. "He is not so secret feminist."</p><p>"He's not really that flirty though." Tillie said thinking out loud.</p><p>"Maybe he's just more confident now." Ruby said.</p><p>"He's always been confident. He's hot, good at sports, smartest in school, when he wanted to date Winnie, he asked her. I don't think it's a change in confidence." Diana said.</p><p>"Perhaps he just likes flirting with Anne." Ruby suggested brightly, Anne couldn't have loved her more, she seemed like she was always so hopeful.</p><p>"I'm horrible at it. I blush like crazy, and I don't know if he is being serious or just playing around."</p><p>"One thing I have observed about Gilbert Blythe over the years is despite his easy going nature and charm, his is extremely careful, with his words and actions. I have serious doubts he is just flirting with you to pass the time." Josie said. Anne felt herself blush at Josie's words, and felt that butterflies starting to stir up in her stomach. "Send him a text now, see if he flirts."</p><p>"I couldn't just out of the blue."</p><p>"Send him that picture you showed us, of him and Dellie, where she is kissing his nose." Jane said. "If he flirts, we do one last round of shots."</p><p>"YES!" Diana agreed with a shout. </p><p>Anne's finger hovered over the send button, until Josie just pressed her finger down over Anne's and the picture was sent. "Oh my God." Anne dropped her phone and grabbed her drink. </p><p>"If he responds with a dick pic, we get two more rounds of shots." Jane gleefully clapped. Dick pic...?</p><p>"Gilbert would never." Ruby said confidently. "Would he?" Not so confident a moment later.</p><p>Her phone lit up with an alert, "He answered." Anne said, suddenly filled with a flood of trepidation, while the others squealed and cheered.</p><p>"What did he say?" Diana asked. </p><p>Gilbert Blythe - That is so perfect. I'm going to print it and frame it and probably show it at Dellie's wedding. </p><p>"See...it's just a normal response." Anne said as another text popped up. "Help me guys!"</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert Blythe - How was your night? Are you home already?<br/>
Anne - Still out, having a blast.<br/>
Gilbert Blythe - How shitfaced are you?<br/>
Anne - On a scale from one to puking during a make out session, I am extremely shitfaced.<br/>
Gilbert Blythe - No! She didn't tell you that!<br/>
Gilbert Blythe - I have to leave town now, change my identity and live a new life, just to get over the mortification of that story.<br/>
Anne - It's not so bad, she never ate chili again...and she figured out she was a lesbian, so not the worst outcome.<br/>
Gilbert Blythe - I didn't make her gay.<br/>
Anne - Of course not...</p><p> </p><p>He didn't respond for several minutes, minutes that seemed to drag by while she questioned every text she had sent him. "Josie, are you sure hinting at him making you gay was the right thing to say?"</p><p>"It's perfect, we all know he didn't make me gay, I was born gay, Gilbert knows it too, but he is still a man, his ego will not take that hit." Josie told her confidently. </p><p>"He sent me a 'You're killing me Smalls' GIF" Anne, laughed. "I guess that is the answer to that."</p><p> </p><p>Diana - Want to know a secret?<br/>
Gil - Is it that you are stupid drunk?<br/>
Diana - I am but that isn't the secret.<br/>
Gil - Do you need a ride?<br/>
Diana - No. The secret is that Anne has changed your name in her contacts.<br/>
Gil - I'm almost afraid to ask.<br/>
Diana - It used to be Dickhead Blythe<br/>
Gil - LOL Sounds about right.<br/>
Diana - Now it is Canada's Best Ass<br/>
Gil - You're joking<br/>
Diana - She's a big fan of dat ass!<br/>
Gil - Best wingwoman ever!!!<br/>
Diana - Get it!</p><p> </p><p>"You just got a text Anne." Josie noticed. Anne looked at the message and could not stop the smile or the blush that filled her face. "What does it say?" Jane grabbed Anne's phone and hooted before reading out.</p><p>"It says 'Just to let you know, it's going to last way longer than seven minutes." </p><p>"Oh my god!" Josie cackled. </p><p>"What is?" Ruby asked, drunk and confused. </p><p>"Heaven! He means seven minutes in heaven with Anne is going to take more than seven minutes." Jane explained.</p><p>"He said 'it's going to'...he's basically confirming it's going to happen." Tillie squealed.</p><p>"Oh my god!" Ruby joined in when she realised what was happening. </p><p>"You're going to need condoms and lube...are you on any birth control?" Jane began making a list.</p><p> </p><p>Anne made sure the door was locked, and then stumbled her way to her room, looking for some comfy jammies, washed the make up off her face, put her hair up in a knot on the top of her head and brushed her teeth, then got into bed, looking at her phone.</p><p>Anne - Got home safe. Thanks for the invite, I had a great time.<br/>
Diana Barry - Me too! The girls love you!!<br/>
Anne - I loved them too, you are all my kindred spirits.<br/>
Diana Barry - You're definitely coming to the next one.<br/>
Anne - Can't wait!!</p><p> </p><p>She looked through the texts she had shared with Gilbert, smiling at his last one. It felt so naughty, a very naughty promise. She was just drunk enough to be brave.</p><p>Anne - U up?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smutty smut smut</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I say it everytime, and I mean it everytime, thanks for the love and support!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne - U up?</p>
<p>"Fuck!"  She whispered when he didn't answer. </p>
<p>Canada's Best Ass - I am now. Are you alright?<br/>Anne - im great1 im drunk<br/>Canada's Best Ass - I warned you.<br/>Anne - you also warned me not to text you <br/>Canada's Best Ass - I did. So is that what this is? You're just being contrary.<br/>Anne - what do you want it to be</p>
<p>She covered her mouth, not believing she was being this forward, she never made the first move. "Why can't I? If I think someone is attractive, I should be allowed to initiate sex." She said out loud to herself. </p>
<p>Canada's Best Ass - I want you to be clear headed enough to give consent.</p>
<p>"For fuck sake." She said to the empty room.</p>
<p>Anne - I give consent come over<br/>Canada's Best Ass - LOL It's not that simple Carrots<br/>Anne - it can betrust me I wanted to do this before I drank<br/>Canada's Best Ass - Not tonight. Sorry.<br/>Anne - i geuss i will have to ask someone else. is bash up?<br/>Canada's Best Ass - Anne...</p>
<p>She didn't mean to, but while she was typing an angry text to him, she hit the video call button. "Oh...hi Gilbert." She smiled at his face, he looked all sleepy, his room dark, the only light from his phone's screen.</p>
<p>"Anne, do not text Bash, or anyone else." </p>
<p>"Then come over here." She whined. He chuckled and shook his head.</p>
<p>"I won't do that while you're drunk. You would be furious with me in the morning."</p>
<p>"You can't send me a text like that, and say super sexy things, wear those jeans... and look at me like how you look at me, and then not follow through. It's not fair."</p>
<p>"How about we talk about this tomorrow."</p>
<p>"How about you show me your dick." She blurted out, and then covered her mouth again. "Oh my god..." She whispered, Gilbert was laughing though.</p>
<p>"All in good time." He promised.</p>
<p>"Just the tip?"</p>
<p>"Jesus Carrots, you're making this really hard."</p>
<p>"How hard is it? Show me the outline." Some far away part of Anne was vaguely aware that what she was saying was so inappropriate...but she didn't care. </p>
<p>"Anne..." He was smiling and the sight of those dimples was too much, she could feel her clit throbbing with need.</p>
<p>"I'll show you mine." She teased, starting to lift up her shirt.</p>
<p>"Anne stop." He turned the phone away so he wouldn't see her tits.</p>
<p>"I'm so horny Gilbert." She admitted boldly. He turned the phone back to face him.</p>
<p>"I know. " He said gently, and she thought he was about to agree to come over. "Let's not do this on the camera, not this time. I'm going to end this and phone you right back, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Okay." She agreed, sadly...she was going to miss his face. The video ending and immediately the phone started ringing. Canada's Best Ass was calling her. "Hello...." She tried to sound sexy but thought she just sounded sleepy.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"Hey." She repeated back to him.</p>
<p>"Look...I know you are feeling frustrated and need a ...release."</p>
<p>"Orgasam. I need to orgasm." She corrected him. She felt a tingle run down her body, straight to her core when he chuckled into her ear. "Fuck don't do that." She moaned, squeezing her thighs together to release some of the pressure.</p>
<p>"I wasn't laughing at you Carrots, just your honesty."</p>
<p>"No, your laughing...it's making me hornier." She admitted.</p>
<p>"I'm trying to be a good guy here Carrots, you are not making it easy." She felt the thrill of knowing she was causing some sort of reaction in him too. "If you'd like, I could stay on the phone, while you..Jesus...while you give yourself an orgasm."</p>
<p>"I've never done that before." She whispered, suddenly shy. </p>
<p>"Phone sex, or given yourself an orgasm?" He asked her. </p>
<p>"Phone sex." She said quickly. "I've given myself tons of orgasms..." She trailed off....mortification sobering her up slightly.</p>
<p>"I haven't either." He released a nervous laugh and she squeezed her legs again. "So...you said you liked my laugh. Is that all?"</p>
<p>"No, i like your voice, when it gets low and husky." She told him.</p>
<p>"Would you like it if I talk really close to you, so you can feel my breath on your ear?" She almost came when he dropped his voice to the exact level that made it almost gravelly.</p>
<p>"Yes..." She told him, her voice shaky already.</p>
<p>"I would kiss you there, on your ear, the side of your face...your neck...right where your pulse is, kiss it so softly before biting it.</p>
<p>She gasped at that. "Oh. I would really like that."</p>
<p>"Then I would take a handful of your hair, and pull your head back, exposing your neck, that perfect skin...just waiting for me to mark it."<br/>She couldn't talk, just squeeze her legs together and bit her lip. "Take off your shirt." He told her and she pulled it off quickly and put the phone back to her ear. "Are you wearing a bra?"</p>
<p>"No." Whose voice was that? She didn't recognize herself. </p>
<p>"Squeeze your breasts, imagine it's my hands." She put the phone on speaker and laid it on the bed beside her and then cupped her breasts and squeezed them. "Pinch the nipples. Hard." </p>
<p>"Harder." She panted.</p>
<p>"Yes, harder, you like it when it hurts a little." Not a question, a statement of fact, as though he already knew the answer. "Then I bite them." She pinched them harder than she had ever, but it sent a jolt of pleasure to her clit, and she felt her back come off of the bed. </p>
<p>"I kiss your stomach, my hands stroking your skin there." She trailed her hands lower, caressing the skin of her abdomen. "I take off your pants." She does just that, laying on her bed in just a light blue thong.</p>
<p>"Touch yourself Anne, through your underwear." She did as he said, tracing the cleft there, feeling how wet her thong was.</p>
<p>"More." She whispered. He chuckled again and she couldn't resist pressing against her core, that voice sending tingles through her body.</p>
<p>"How does it feel? Tell me."</p>
<p>"So good, really wet." She felt a new spurt of wetness when she heard him whisper a long ragged "Fuck".</p>
<p>"Take them off." He ordered, and she quickly rid herself of them. "Tell me Anne, what are you doing, please." He sounded desperate now, and she knew she would marvel and that quickly changing power dynamic. </p>
<p>"I'm getting my fingers really wet, it's so slick." She could hear him panting and it suddenly occurred to her that he was touching himself too. "I'm rubbing myself, I'm trying to go slow, but I feel so close already."</p>
<p>"Me too. Let me hear you." She didn't hold back anymore, she didn't care if he that he was listening, she didn't care if all of Avonlea could hear her, she rubbed faster, sliding a couple of fingers inside herself at the same time. She was moaning and whimpering as she got closer to the peak.</p>
<p>"Fuck Anne, I should have come over. I would bury my face between your thighs and feast until you screamed my name."</p>
<p>"Oh...don't stop." She cried out, thrusting into herself harder.</p>
<p>"Come for me Carrots." And she did, at the word Carrots falling from his lips, she came harder than she could remember, </p>
<p>"Holy fuck." She panted as she laid there, legs spread, fingers still wet.</p>
<p>"You can say that again." His breathing sounded heavy and ragged.</p>
<p>"Can I just video call you again, just before I fall asleep? I want to see your face." She asked, he called her right away, she smiled at his face, so relaxed but still sleepy.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded at him, taking in the view of his now bare shoulders and chest. </p>
<p>"I am freaking great. What about you?"</p>
<p>"Same. You don't regret it?" His eyebrows were raised and together, worry shadowing his face.</p>
<p>"I regret you didn't come over here tonight, but thank you, for being a good guy."</p>
<p>"Carrots?"</p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"I can see your tits. They are magnificent, by the way." He told her, flashing those dimples again. She was too deliriously content and tired to be shy at this point. </p>
<p>"Your welcome. Good night Gilbert.</p>
<p>"Good night Anne."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She blamed Diana, this was twice in a row, after hanging out with Diana, that she woke up with a fuzzy tongue and a headache, she blamed Tillie and Jane for the vomit that was bubbling in her throat. She got in the shower, brushed her teeth and made her way to the kitchen, while she was pouring water into the coffee maker, it all came flashing back, begging Gilbert to come over, admitting openly to be horny...masturbating over the phone. </p>
<p>"No, no no, no." She repeated mortified by the memories. She had been so bold, that wasn't like her at all. She told him what she wanted and he had refused to come and take advantage of her. And shown him her breasts...she was never doing shots with Jane or Tillie again. She looked at her phone cringing with embarrassment at the texts she shared with Gilbert, not even at the sexual stuff, but the horrific spelling errors. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - I am so hungover<br/>Anne - I take back everything I said, I hate you all and you are not kindred spirits.<br/>Diana Barry - I feel like shit too.<br/>Anne - So...Gilbert and I had phone sex last night.<br/>Diana Barry - !!!<br/>Diana Barry - OMG how was it?<br/>Anne - It was great, but I'm kind of freaking out now though.<br/>Diana - Why?<br/>Anne - I'm worried I came off as desperate or maybe he will think of me as a big whore.<br/>Diana - Gilbert isn't like that. He has never slut shamed anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana - Hey, Anne is freaking out about last night, you need to do damage control.<br/>Gil - Why is she freaking out? <br/>Diana - She thinks she came on too strong and you'll think she's a whore.<br/>Gil - Shit<br/>Diana - Time for a grand romantic gesture<br/>Gil - Thanks Di, best wingwoman ever!!<br/>Diana - You know it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - IDK, should I call him?<br/>Diana Barry - If you call him what are you going to say?<br/>Anne - I'm not sure, maybe just feel him out...see how he reacts.<br/>Diana Barry - I would give him a few hours, if he doesn't call or text you, then you contact him. <br/>Anne - Sounds good.<br/>Anne - Thanks Diana, I don't hate you by the way.<br/>Anne - BTW did your frenchman like your picture?<br/>Diana Barry - I forgot to look<br/>Diana Barry - OMG he liked it and commented "Ta beauté est comme la lune"<br/>Anne - What does that mean?<br/>Diana Barry - Your beauty is like the moon. That's romantic, right?<br/>Anne - YES! Being compared to a celestial body is always romantic.<br/>Diana Barry - Unless it's Uranus...or a black hole!<br/>Anne - OMG LOL I'm dying!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne was still chuckling over Diana's uranus joke when she heard an engine in the driveway, she looked out the window and saw Gilbert's truck. </p>
<p>"Oh my God!" She said to the empty room. She quickly looked in the mirror and decided she looked alright, she smoothed her hair and headed toward the door, Gilbert was already climbing the steps. </p>
<p>"Hey...I didn't think I would see you today..." She said to him, but didn't get to finish because he was grabbing her up into his embrace and lowering his mouth to hers. Melting....she had heard and read the term "melting" into someone's embrace or arms, she hadn't understood it at the time, scoffing even, sure kissing was nice, but she always retained her skeletal system. Now she was literally dissolving into his arms, those arms were the only thing keeping her upright.  She grabbed a handful of his shirt, his Avonlea Squirrels hoodie, she noted distantly, and wrapped the other arm around his neck, sliding her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He broke the kiss and lifted his head, wearing that samed concerned look, his eyebrows raised and furrowed at the same time.</p>
<p>"Was that okay?" He asked and she remembered Ruby saying he always asked permission first and thought he might be the sweetest man alive. She didn't answer, instead she pulled him back down to her mouth and kissed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Smut, smut, smut 2: The Electric Boogaloo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been lazy AF, sorry it is so late. I'll try to be better. Thanks for your support....hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hated her hands...why did she only have two of them? She couldn't touch him enough, one was still tangled in his curls, the other had found itself under his hoodie and was drifting up his back, she needed at least three more hands. One to grab his ass, she wasn't joking when she had claimed it was Canada's best ass, another to shove down the front of his pants so she could stroke his dick, and the third to go back to clutching his hoodie, so that she could hold him close to her. </p>
<p>Her back was pressed into the door jamb, still in the open doorway, him pressed right up against the length of her, his lower half nestled between her legs. When he ran his tongue along her lips, it occurred to her that they had been kissing, the best kisses of her life, without tongue the entire time, when he finally dip inside her mouth, she realised that Josie was right, there wasn't too much tongue and definitely not sloppy. </p>
<p>His lips left her mouth and moved to her ear, she felt a delicious shiver travel down her spine when his warm breath wafted against her ear and neck. "Anne." He said so softly, his voice against her ear, and she didn't even try to smother the moan that escaped her lips. "I know I promised you it would be more than seven minutes, but did you want that to happen in your doorway?" </p>
<p>The fog of desire cleared a bit, enough for her to grasp what he was saying, and look around, they were still in the doorway as he had stated, in broad daylight. She lived on a quiet, infrequently traveled road, but anyone could drive by and see them. "I don't think my legs work." She laughed, it wasn't entirely untrue, her legs felt like wooden stumps, she could only feel her heart hammering wildly, him under her hands and pressed against her sensitive nipples and of course her throbbing core. He laughed softly, kissing her gently on the lips before tightening his hold on her waist and lifting her up, his free hand, urging her legs around his waist. He turned them around so they were inside Green Gables, and kicked the door shut with his foot, she thought she heard the door lock being turned, but she didn't care to look because she was kissing his neck. He stroked her ass and walked them to her bedroom, before putting her carefully on the edge of her bed, standing in front of her.</p>
<p>"Should we talk...?" He asked her. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to fuck, she wanted to fuck him, kissing him had set her blood on fire and she needed him to put the fire out.</p>
<p>"We talked last night." She reminded him, kicking off her slippers, and pulling her socks off.</p>
<p>"I remember. I just want to make sure that we know where we stand."</p>
<p>"Is this about consent? Gilbert Blythe, I give you consent to put your hands and mouth anywhere you like. I also give you consent to engage in coitus with me." Maybe she was still drunk, she wasn't so blunt when it came to sexual demands.</p>
<p>"That's not what I meant, but thank you, and I give you consent for the same, but what about afterward?" He kicked off his shoes and also removed his socks. "What about diseases? Birth control?"</p>
<p>"No diseases, no sexual partners in more than two years. I am on the pill...full disclosure, I did take a pill late, last week, so we definitely need to use condoms."</p>
<p>"No diseases, no partners for about eight months, and I always use condoms."</p>
<p>"Great...I'll put on some music." She took her phone out of her pocket and went to open spotify.</p>
<p>"Anne," Gilbert repeated, still standing there, looking at her. "What about after?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Can't we just see how it goes?" At his raised eyebrow she smiled and shook her head. "Not 'it' but just this, our friendship or whatever we are going to call it."</p>
<p>"I don't really do casual." He admitted.</p>
<p>"Me either." She wanted him so bad, she couldn't recall anyone ever making her feel this daring. </p>
<p>"We don't have to promise love and forever, but can we agree to try, and see where this goes. That means dates, and monogamy." He suggested and she felt those ever present butterflies stir up again, she would have been okay if this was just a one time thing, her desire for him stronger than she could remember ever feeling before, but if he wanted to try and see where it would go...she really wanted that.</p>
<p>"I'd  like that." She told him.</p>
<p>"Good, great. Honestly I have wanted to ask you out from that first day, but you were pretty pissed at me, and then I didn't know if it was appropriate to ask because we share this business..." He trailed off nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm the girl Moody said you were interested in?" She felt a thrill in her stomach.</p>
<p>"I must have done a pisspoor job of showing my interest in you, if you have to ask that. Yes, Carrots, you are that same woman, I have been interested in."</p>
<p>"Oh..." She didn't really know what to say to that, she just grinned with happiness. </p>
<p>"And...are you interested in me?" He asked, stepping closer to her, almost standing between her legs, close enough she could just reach out and touch him.</p>
<p>"My depravity last night isn't answer enough?"</p>
<p>"You were drunk..."</p>
<p>"True...but since I forgave you for the horrible references to my hair, and your inability to call me by my name..."</p>
<p>"You forgave me? You didn't tell me that." She wasn't ready to admit that his nickname for her had been the final push she had needed to fall over the edge during their sexy phone call.</p>
<p>"I haven't hit you again have I?" She blushed at the memory of hitting him.</p>
<p>"Why are you blushing?" He asked, reaching out and stroking his thumb across her cheek. They hadn't had a lot of physical contact, a few goodbye hugs, the occasional brush against one another, and the kissing at the door a few minutes ago, tiny shivers ran down her spine, she felt the anticipation building again. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I hit you. " She lowered her eyes when she told him. He took her chin, lightly between his fingers, tilting her face to look up at him.</p>
<p>"It wasn't meant to hurt your feelings, I promise...your hair is magnificent." The husky way he sounded when he said it, made her believe he really thought that. She stood up so she was barely a hair's breadth away from him, he just stared down at her, one eyebrow raised, while he waited to see what she would do. </p>
<p>She put her hand on his chest, over his heart, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly when she felt how hard his heart was beating, he was as nervous as she was. He took her hand from his chest and raised it to his mouth, placing a kiss in the centre of her palm, then one on her wrist, leaving a hot tingling sensation where his lips pressed, he slid his hand up her arm, over her shoulder and to her neck, cupping the back of it as he lowered his mouth to hers, his thumb stroking the skin just below her ear. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on high alert, attuned to him and his movements. He seemed to be in no hurry, despite the hard bulge she felt, pressing into her belly, he took his time, kissing the edges of her mouth, nibbling her lips and stroking her tongue with his own. She let her own hands explore his body, feeling those muscles in his back, grabbing a handful, or two, of his ass, pulling him against her more when she did. </p>
<p>She frowned, when he broke the kiss and stepped back from her, long enough to pull his hoodie off, giving her a tease of his abdomen when his other shirt rode up. She wanted to see him, all of him; she reached out and started pushing his t shirt up too and he grinned and happily obliged her. He wasn't a massive hulk, but was well defined and looked strong, like a swimmer. "I thought there were only six." She remarked, running her fingers over the muscles there. He chuckled and shook his head. </p>
<p>His fingers skimmed the hem of her shirt before moving to pull it over her head and she was glad she had put on a nicer bra, instead of her dingey sports bra. He seemed to like the blue lace that trimmed the bra, because she began to trace it with his finger, sometimes touching her skin, causing her to break out in goosebumps, when his mouth lowered this time it didn't land on her mouth, but on her neck, where it met her shoulder, kissing and biting gently, causing a mewling noise to escape her. </p>
<p>She was so intent on the way his mouth felt on her neck, and how his hair felt so silky between her fingers, that she didn't noticed he had unhooked her bra and was removing it, until it was so far down her arms and couldn't go any farther, she pulled it the rest of the way off before dropping it on the floor, not getting a chance to feel self conscious because he already had a nipple between his teeth, he wasn't gentle, but he didn't pull or bite unnecessarily. In a few minutes she was sporting a dark purplish-red mark, just above and to the side of her aureola, she liked it, having his mark there. </p>
<p>He moved his attention to her other breast and she reached to cup him through his pants, the thin jogging pants allowing her to feel his entire length and width, she licked her lips in anticipation, pushing his pants and underwear down around his hips, and moving to sit back on the edge of the bed, her face at the perfect level to give him head. She took him in hand and stroked him a bit, looking up at him, holding eye contact as she leaned in and licked the drop of precum at the tip, before lowering her head and taking him in as deep as she could. His moan of pleasure was all the incentive she needed, and she gripped the base and moved her hand in sync with her mouth, taking him in and sucking, only to release and pull back so just the tip was in her mouth and then back down. His hand was in her hair, alternating between a gentle caress and a tight handful of hair, guiding urging her on.</p>
<p>"Anne...stop. It's too close." He warned her and pulled her off of his cock, wet and glistening from her mouth, he wiped the spit from her mouth and lowered himself to his knees, kissing her slowly before moving to pull her yoga pants off, as soon as she lifted her butt to help him, he yanked them the rest of the way down and off, pressing his hands on either side of her inner thighs and pushing them to open wider, the smell of her arousal filled her nose and she knew he must smell it too, in fact she knew he did because he smiled, those damn dimples flashing, and inhaled deeply, before lowering his head and kissing the top of her thigh, then the other, then kissing her right on her pussy, the cotton thong the only barrier between them. He nuzzled his nose in deeper, and Anne felt her legs tremble, felt the skin of his shoulders, between her legs, the soft silk curls, brushing against her stomach, he grabbed the thong at her hip and ripped it off, leaving her gasping and and astonished, she had never had clothing ripped off of her before and she found she liked him doing it. When he licked her she collapsed back onto her elbows and managed to spread her legs even wider, loving the picture they made together, her with her legs open wantonly and him between. It didn't take much, she was so ready for him, that it took only one finger and a few minutes of him licking her clit and she was flat on her back, both breasts in her own hands crying out, and falling over the edge. She thought he would stop, move up to the bed and get to the actual intercourse, be he didn't, he kissed her legs some more, then added another finger inside of her and went back to giving all his attention to her clit. </p>
<p>She lost count, she lost the ability to think, to make a coherent sentence, she was just a shaking, quivering bundle of nerves and sensations, she couldn't even hold her legs open anymore, so he had placed them over his shoulders and continued to pleasure her, until she finally asked him to stop, he did, leaving a hickey on one of her legs, she hadn't even marked him yet, once she could control her body, she would be sure to. He stood up, wiped his face with the back of his hand and then grabbed his hoodie off the floor, pulling out a long row of attached condoms, there were six of them.</p>
<p>"How many times did you imagine we would do it?" She asked, she didn't know if she was up for that...but she was willing to give it a go, scooting up on the bed, so her head rested on a pillow. </p>
<p>"I bought a box before I came here, just grabbed this sleeve." He admitted, taking one, and putting the rest on the table beside the bed, he sat on the edge and opened the package and rolled it down over his cock and then laid next to her on the bed, kissing her and stroking his fingers over her pussy. She pulled him toward her, and he settled himself on top of her, her legs around his waist, he positioned the head at her entrance, looking down into her eyes.</p>
<p>"My God you are pretty." She whispered up at him, his halo of dark curls, his eyes the darkest shade of brown she had ever seen him have before, no hint of the grey or green she had seen on other occasions. </p>
<p>"Thank you Carrots" He lowered his head, so his mouth was next to her ear while he chuckled at her compliment, causing her back to arch and a moan to escape her lips, at the hot air wafting over her skin, that's when he pressed into her, slowly sinking in until he reached the hilt, pausing to kiss her neck and let her adjust to him, before easing out and then rocking back in. She'd thought she could possibly come again, but she could feel herself building up to another, because with each thrust he was brushing against her clit. She was raising her hips to meet him, urging him on, speeding up his pace. His breathing got faster, his moans more frequent, she reached between them and rubbed herself, so sensitive from all his attention, she came quickly, digging the nails of her free hand into his forearm. He came a moment later, groaning into her hair, before rolling off of her on to the bed, out of breath, satisfied look on his face. She was certain she was wearing the same look.</p>
<p>He pulled her into his embrace and they cuddled and caught their breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At this point I should just change the name to Smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised to be better, so here is another chapter. Hopefully You all like it. </p>
<p>Special shoutout to orayofsunshine for inspiring me.</p>
<p>Canadian Content: <br/>Dill Pickle flavoured chips are a thing, they are amazing.<br/>Maple shaped cookies taste like artificial maple, they are amazing.<br/>Shopper's Drug Mart - pharmacy chain</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She stretched her back, smiling to herself at the slight ache she felt between her legs. The morning hadn't been what she thought it would. She'd planned for a lazy day of crafting and laying about, Gilbert showing up and kissing her, carrying her to bed and then giving her so many orgasms her head was spinning, was a better way to spend the morning she decided. The coffee maker was off, the coffee cold, it wasn't ideal but she poured a cup and put it in the microwave to warm up. She noticed the time was after 12, they had been in that bedroom longer than she had thought.</p>
<p> "Gilbert it's after noon already." She called out to him, he was getting dressed and disposing of the condom. She leaned against the counter and  snuggled into the green Avonlea Squirrels hoodie she had picked up off of the floor, and put on. </p>
<p>"Already? I missed church." He called back, as the microwaved beeped, she took the mug out and tested the warmth, deeming it just right and taking a sip.</p>
<p>"I don't do church." She said as he entered the kitchen in just his jogging pants and socks.</p>
<p>"Dellie likes to go. Bash has decided to let it be her choice." He grabbed the mug from her hand and took a drink. "Needs cream." </p>
<p>"Get your own if you need diluted coffee." She teased, and grabbed him a mug. "I'm starving, you want some eggs?"</p>
<p>"Yes please, I worked up quite an appetite." He winked at her over his shoulder as he put his mug in the microwave to warm up too. "I'll make the toast."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After breakfast they washed the dishes together, well she did most of the washing, he stood behind her, kissing her neck and ears. <br/>"You are very distracting." She told him laughing.</p>
<p>"Who me?" He asked, as he slid a hand down over her hip and then up and under the shirt, rubbing her leg, just below her ass.</p>
<p>"I know what you're doing." She tried to sound serious, but heard her own breathy voice and knew she had failed.</p>
<p>"What am I doing?" He whispered against her ear, she felt herself get wet.</p>
<p>"You think I'll forget about making you help me clean up."</p>
<p>"Maybe I want to help you clean up...just not the dishes." He replied softly, his finger delved into her folds, making her gasp. "Do you want my help?" He asked, his voice on her ear, was all she needed to be ready for him.</p>
<p>"Yes...please." </p>
<p>"Keep washing." He said, "Do not stop...or I will." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nodded and continued her chore. She felt him drop to his knees behind her, lifting the hoodie a bit to expose her bare bottom. She could feel him, rubbing and squeezing her cheeks before she felt the tickle of his hair, and he placed a smattering of kisses over them. When he bit her ass and started sucking hard on the flesh, she had trouble holding on the the mug in her hand. She felt his finger probing at her already soaking wet entrance, she spread her legs a bit to give him better access, two more fingers soon joined the first and he fucked her with them slowly, while leaving kisses all over her ass cheeks. </p>
<p>"You still washing those dishes, Carrots?" She asked her, his fingers stilling deep inside of her. She let out a whimper at the use of the nickname.</p>
<p>"Yes." She gasped out, grabbing at something in the sink to wash. "Fuck." She moaned when his fingers started up again. She felt his head between her legs, biting her lip to keep from whimpering, failing when she felt his tongue on her clit .When he started sucking on it she almost collapsed, she held herself upright by half leaning into the sink to support herself, as she rode out the orgasm. She was trying to make her lungs work again, when she felt his fingers leave her body, he stood behind her, a moment later he dropped an empty condom package on the counter and put his hand on the centre of her back and pushed her down, and eased his cock inside of her, resting for just a second before he started to fuck her at a furious pace.</p>
<p>It was intense and rough and she loved it. "Harder." She panted, gripping the edge of the counter. She wasn't sure how he could go any harder, or how she could take it, but he did and she could. She felt like she was going to scream, worried someone would hear, when she realised they were isolated and no one was around she let it loose, not  quite scream but she was louder than she could remember being, he came a minute later, laying his head on her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her. </p>
<p>"Can I stop washing these dishes now? I've got to lay down." She asked him.</p>
<p>"Shit, sorry." He stood straight and pulled out of her. "I could use a nap." He admitted. </p>
<p>"Go get rid of the condom and I'll meet you back in bed in a minute." She instructed as she pulled the plug in the sink. She dried her hands, got a glass of water, a large bag of dill pickle flavoured chips and a package of maple leaf cookies, then headed into her bedroom, where Gilbert was laying in the bed scrolling through his phone.</p>
<p>"My phone is going crazy. Bash and Diana want the details."</p>
<p>"Diana?"</p>
<p>"She told me earlier that you were having a mild freakout. I hope you don't mind. I didn't come over just for that reason, I was already going to come over, I was just getting ready when she texted me." He told her, as she climbed into the bed. "She's one of my best friends and she normally doesn't share things like that, but she knew already about the phone sex..." He said, reminding her that she told Diana about the incident.</p>
<p>"It's alright. Her heart was in the right place. Sorry I told her about that. I won't say anything about what happened today.</p>
<p>"I don't think that is going to be an option." He showed her his phone screen, and a group chat that included Diana, Bash, Moody, Charlie and Josie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana - Minnie May saw Gilbert leaving Shopper's Drug Mart with a large box of condoms.<br/>Bash - He left to go see Anne this morning.<br/>Bash - He's not even reading my texts.<br/>Moody - Mine either.<br/>Charlie - Gilbert going to Poundtown.<br/>Bash - This is the reason you can't even catch a bus to Poundtown Charlie.<br/>Charlie - :(</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh my..." She laughed, not really caring. She would probably freak out at some point in the near future, but in this moment she was just too pumped full of oxytocin from her repeated orgasms. She looked at her own phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana Barry - How are you feeling?<br/>Diana Barry - Did you hear from him yet?<br/>Diana Barry - I'm going to assume things are going well ;p</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bash - Take it easy on the poor boy, he's starting overnight shifts today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh they know alright." She showed him her messages.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - Everything is amazing!<br/>Diana Barry - Amazing? Well done Gilbert<br/>Anne - Very well done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gilbert - I'll be home to read Dellie a story before I have to go to work.<br/>Bash - Oh so you're alive.<br/>Gilbert - I've been radio silent for a couple of hours.<br/>Bash - Closer to five.<br/>Gilbert - You're not my real dad!<br/>Bash - Enjoy yourself ;) Use protection.<br/>Gilbert - ...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They cuddled in bed eating snacks, and watching Can't Hardly Wait on her laptop. He took a shower at her place, before he left, she joined him, washing his hair for him. </p>
<p>"I don't want to go." He pouted at her door, they had been kissing there for several minutes.</p>
<p>"Your patients need you." She reminded him.</p>
<p>"Fine." He sighed. "Can we meet for breakfast tomorrow? A date?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Sounds great."</p>
<p>"I'll text you the address and time. I'll just text you." Dropping one last kiss on her before opening the door.</p>
<p>"Okay, have a good shift." She watched him get in the truck and drive away. Then got her phone and called Cole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bon jour!" He answered.</p>
<p>"I had sex with Gilbert." She responded immediately.</p>
<p>"Gilbert Blythe?" His voice raising an octave.</p>
<p>"How many Gilberts do you know?" She sounded exasperated to her own ears.</p>
<p>"Just the one. How did that happen? Last time we talked you thought he was a fuckboy."</p>
<p>"Well I don't think that anymore. How did it happen? Just the usual way."</p>
<p>"Anne, the usual way for me is a Grindr hook up." Cole informed her.</p>
<p>"Okay, he's been flirting with me, and he is really attractive, and funny and he is so sweet with his niece."</p>
<p>"The sex must have been amazing, you are already halfway in love." He laughed.</p>
<p>"No I'm not." She automatically denied. "The sex was so fucking good."</p>
<p>"Tell me everything."</p>
<p>"No way." She laughed.</p>
<p>They chatted for a while longer, he was deliriously happy in Paris, and didn't regret moving there, he and Michaud were getting along, falling more in love everyday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her body was sore and tired from all the sex, she wasn't used to it and she decided to go to bed early and read for a while, hoping Gilbert would text her before she fell asleep. She got a phone call from him just after 11pm.</p>
<p>"Hey." She smiled to the empty room, glad he was calling.</p>
<p>"You weren't sleeping?"</p>
<p>"Not yet, just reading. How is your night going?" She asked him.</p>
<p>"Quiet, a few drunks, and a broken arm." He sounded tired and she felt guilty for keeping him up the night before, and most of the day. "I wish I was there. Is it too soon to be missing you this much?"</p>
<p>"Probably." She laughed, she missed him too, and maybe it was the great sex making her crave his proximity, she really wished he wasn't on night shifts that week.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I've never been good at the dating rules. I have never followed the three day waiting period." He laughed.</p>
<p>"I don't mind. It's nice not to be playing games."</p>
<p>"Exactly. I should go, I just wanted to talk to you before you fell asleep."</p>
<p>"Good thing you did, I'm exhausted."</p>
<p>"Hard day?" He voice dropped to that husky growl she loved.</p>
<p>"Very hard, strenuous even."</p>
<p>"Tell me about it, my thighs are burning. I can barely walk."</p>
<p>"It was worth it though." Her hips were sore too, from opening so much.</p>
<p>"Fuck yeah it was. I can't wait for the next time. It's all I'm thinking about."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>"Shit they just paged me. I'll text you the address. Good night, Carrots."</p>
<p>"Night Gilbert."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Breakfast date, and Diana and the girls visit Green Gables.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always thank you for all your support, the kudos, comments and hits, floor me! Thank you so, so much!</p>
<p>See the end for more notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive to Kensington was about twenty minutes from Green Gables, she was meeting Gilbert at a place called "Frank's Laborotory". Kensington wasn't a large town, there weren't any of those in PEI, even Charlottetown the largest city on the island had a population of less than 40, 000, she was surprised to see a lot of traffic in the area, a lot of shops, not just on the main street in town. She noticed a huge house, with an arch over the driveway leading to a parking lot, she could see some carnival rides on the property too. The house was massive, white with black trim, it reminded her of some of the houses she saw in pictures or films of Europe, a few signs proclaiming "Haunted Mansion" were also out front.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head and smiled, what a strange place for a haunted house themed a tourist attraction. She drove for another few minutes before she found Frank's Laboratory, Gilbert's truck in the lot. It looked like a classic 50s diner, and she smiled upon entering because it was exactly that. Checkerboard floors, long counter with stools, booths lining the windows. Gilbert was in a booth near the back, he waved at her and she walk over to him, where he stood and gave her a quick, respectable kiss on the lips. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Carrots." He teased her as they sat down. </p>
<p>"Morning. How was work?"</p>
<p>"Good. The time flew by. How was your night?"</p>
<p>"I fell asleep as soon as we hung up, so fine." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A waiter, dressed in a white lab coat came over to take their drink orders. They both got coffee. "What is with this town? I noticed the Haunted Mansion, and a lot of businesses have a supernatural theme."</p>
<p>"This is one of my favourite towns on the island. The Mansion was the first thing here, your typical walk through haunted house with jump screams, but they have built it up and people in town are keeping the monster theme going. This place has the hamburgers, and their menu is 24 hours, so I can have a roast beef sandwich or french toast." He seemed wide awake, she had expected him to be sleepy. </p>
<p>"I'm going to get the eggs benedict." She announced.</p>
<p>"So good! I'm getting the banquet burger, I just can't decide if I want poutine, or just gravy on my fries."</p>
<p>"It is never a wrong choice to pick poutine." She advised.</p>
<p>"True, poutine it is."          </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talk about his job, her former job that sucked the will to live out of her, university and their childhoods. She was stealing a seventh fry off his plate, when he asked. "So you want to check out the Mansion?"</p>
<p>"At 10am?" She wondered.</p>
<p>"Yes, we can do the walk through, I'm not up for the rides this today, but they have an amazing "Secret garden", won't be much to see at the beginning of April, but it's still pretty."</p>
<p>"You had me at secret garden. Sounds fun. I scare easily, a downfall of my huge imagination. You'll have to protect me and hold my hand."</p>
<p>"I would fight off a hoard of zombies, a coven of witches, an alien invasion, and a few college kids dressed like monsters, just for the chance to hold your hand."</p>
<p>"Noble Sir Gilbert, slaying dragons and vanquishing evil villians." She teased.</p>
<p>"Just another Monday for Sir Gilbert." He winked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud clanging sound went off to the left of her, and a mechanical mummy popped out of the coffin, causing Anne to scream and squeeze Gilbert's hand, he laughed and put an arm around her waist. Guiding her to the next dark hallway, she could hear footsteps and the sound of a young woman maniacally giggling, a hidden panel in the wall opened and a woman dressed like a bloodied maid leaned out the panel, slashing at them with a knife.</p>
<p>"Jesus!" Anne screamed, into a laughing Gilbert's chest. "I don't like this." She was trying to figure out how to hide under his jacket when they came to a dark room, there was a revolving tube with a narrow bridge going through, thousands of multi coloured lights lined the tube. </p>
<p>"I like this part." She stood in the middle of the bridge and watched the lights play over the room and over Gilbert's face.</p>
<p>"We're nearly through now." He told her, taking her chin lightly in his hand and tilting her face up to his and kissing her. She had never been kissed in a haunted house, hadn't been kissed in public at all as far as she could remember, she was leaning into the kiss, feeling her toes curl inside her sneakers. It hadn't been a fluke or a false memory, when he kissed her it felt incredible.</p>
<p>"Okay loverboy...move along." A gruff voice called out from the entrance to the tunnel, and Anne laughed and let Gilbert lead her out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The exit from the house brought them to the path they could take to the Secret Garden, not many people chose the option because it was April, and the grass was still brown, and many topiaries and bushes were wrapped in burlap to protect them from winter frosts. There was a small castle you walked through, a recreation of the Eiffel Tower, a boot for children to climb that was a call back to the nursery rhyme, about the woman who lived in a shoe and numerous fountains.</p>
<p>"We should come back in the summer, you would love that one, water runs over it and you can stand underneath." Gilbert pointed at a feature that looked like a piece of a castle, overlooking a pond. She didn't say anything but felt a thrill of happiness rip through her, he was thinking about them still doing this, whatever it was, in the summer.</p>
<p>"If only for the garden...maybe a few rides." She agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they left, they both posed for a few silly pictures with the gargoyle out front, and pretending to drive the wagon that was attached to a fibreglass horse. </p>
<p>"Imagine having to travel by horse and wagon?" Anne asked him as they walked back to their vehicles. "It would me so wonderful to see the countryside pass by at that pace."</p>
<p>"Unless it was raining or snowing, or really cold out."</p>
<p>"Well now it's no longer romantic." She rolled her eyes at him.</p>
<p>"I won't be able to come by tonight before work." He told her.</p>
<p>"That's okay. I'm glad we did this then." She knew he needed to sleep and spend time with Bash and Delphine, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sad.</p>
<p>"I have tomorrow off and then back to nights for the next four days. Maybe I could come to Green Gables tomorrow morning?"</p>
<p>"For breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I could sleep for a bit and then we could hang out for the day." He seemed so earnest that she wouldn't have been able to say no, if she wanted to.</p>
<p>"There are still four condoms in the nightstand..." She reminded him.</p>
<p>"I'd better bring the rest of the box then." He joked before pulling her into his arms and kissing her. "I'll call you later, yeah?"</p>
<p>"Alright. Have a good sleep." She got into her car and headed home, finding it comforting for his pick up truck to be behind her for most of the way home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie - I don't like when Blythe works nights. I have to wait so long to see his reaction to important and topical memes I share with him.<br/>Charlie - What meme?<br/>Charlie - you didn't send me one.<br/>Moody - I got a Tiger King one<br/>Bash - So did I<br/>Diana - The Tiger King starter pack one?<br/>Charlie - WTF Josie?<br/>Josie - You haven't watched Tiger King yet...why would I waste it on you.<br/>Josie - I sent you one the other day, I didn't send it to anyone else<br/>Charlie - The one were the kid thinks a clitoris is a pokemon? I know what that is Josie.<br/>Bash - We were already aware you knew all the pokemons.<br/>Charlie - why do you guys always pick on me.<br/>Gilbert sent an image***<br/>Josie - OMG! Dead!!<br/>Bash - You just got wrecked Charlie!! <br/>Charlie - Did Gilbert just call me the C word?<br/>***The meme sent by Gilbert was Regina George from Mean Girls that said "Stop thinking people are obsessed with you...you're just an easy target, Cunt"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana Barry - Hey, can the girls and I come by later and check out the barn? We are excited to see it finished.<br/>Anne - As long as there is no alcohol, I'm barely recovered from Saturday.<br/>Diana - I promise. We'll bring dinner.<br/>Anne - Is this just to get details on what happened with Gilbert?<br/>Diana ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls arrived at 6:30, pulling up in Diana's red Lexus, spilling out of the car carrying pizza and chicken wings. "I'm starving, let's look at the barn after we eat." Ruby suggested.</p>
<p>"It will look better when the sun has completely set anyway." Anne agreed. </p>
<p>They sat around eating and laughing, making jokes and crude comments, they quickly came to realise that Anne's blushes were better than any lie detector test.  They were easily able to discern that Anne and Gilbert had had sex...more than once, that she had given him head and he had given her head, and that she had experienced multiple orgasms.</p>
<p>"I might have a crush on Blythe now." Josie joked. "Multiple...damn."</p>
<p>"I've never had multiple orgasms." Ruby admitted, chewing her pizza thoughtfully.</p>
<p>"Sweetie, you've barely orgasmed." Jane said, patting her hand. "You need a guy who will focus on you. Your satisfaction."</p>
<p>"Here! Here!" Tillie held up her soda like it was a glass of champagne for a toast.</p>
<p>"I keep hearing there are guys like this out there, why can't I find one that is interested in me?"</p>
<p>"You need to start dating different types of guys." Diana commented.</p>
<p>"This! Stop dating those assholes lawyers at your firm." Jane told her.</p>
<p>"These are the only guys I meet."</p>
<p>"What about a blind date?" Anne asked, "Surely the girls know someone to set you up with."</p>
<p>"I don't know." Ruby seemed reluctant.</p>
<p>"Yes! I know someone." Josie said scrolling through her phone. "He's a real estate developer..."</p>
<p>"Next." Ruby groaned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - We should set her up with Moody<br/>Diana - What!?<br/>Anne - I think he has a crush on her.<br/>Diana - Moody and Ruby...?<br/>Anne - He seems so sweet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know who has gotten really attractive since we were kids...Moody." Diana said, sharing a look with Anne.</p>
<p>"Spurgeon?" Ruby seemed confused.</p>
<p>"Yes, he's so tall now. He dresses so much better than he used to, and he has always been so kind and polite." Diana spoke.</p>
<p>"He volunteers with the seniors at the long term care home in town." Tillie piped up.</p>
<p>"And he teaches kids how to play the banjo, for free on Sundays after church." Jane recalled.</p>
<p>"You know what they say about musicians, those fingers can go for hours." Josie supplied.</p>
<p>"And he is such a people pleaser, I bet he would be willing to give you the attention you deserve." Diana said. </p>
<p>"Maybe..." Ruby said slowly while she thought about it. "He is always polite, and he did help me move."</p>
<p>"We could double, me and Gilbert could go too. So it's not so awkward." Anne suggested. "Pool? Dinner?"</p>
<p>"Why not both?" Added Tillie.</p>
<p>"Yeah...let's do it." Ruby agreed.</p>
<p>"Now we just need to find somebody for Charlie." Diana said with a laugh.</p>
<p>"That is beyond our capabilities." Josie joked and the others laughed.</p>
<p>"I may know someone..." Anne thought out loud.</p>
<p>"Who?" They all squealed.</p>
<p>"A girl I went to university with is working in Charlottetown, doing some sort of software development. She doesn't have many friends here and she hasn't made many at her job."</p>
<p>"So she's just desperate enough to go out with Charlie." Jane laughed.</p>
<p>"It's worth a shot. I know he'll say yes. Do you think she will? What does she look like?" Diana asked.</p>
<p>"Like that matters to Charlie." </p>
<p>"Let me pull up her instagram." Anne searched for her friend. "Her name is Nia, and she's kind of nerdy, she loves space, video games, superhero movies, but she's cool, smart and not afraid to speak her mind."</p>
<p>"Charlie needs someone to put him in his place." Tillie noted.</p>
<p>"I'll date her." Josie joked when they saw Nia.</p>
<p>"She's so cute. I love her plaid pants and suspenders." Ruby pointed at one of the pictures. </p>
<p>"Here she is dressed up as Michone from the Walking Dead for some comic convention." Anne showed them the picture. They all agreed that Anne needed to ask Nia is she was willing to be set up. </p>
<p>"Just facetime her now!" Josie demanded.</p>
<p>"Okay." She started the facetime and Nia answered it a moment later. "Nia! Hi!"</p>
<p>"Anne, how are you?!" </p>
<p>"Great, hanging out with some new girlfriends." She turned the phone so Nia could see there were others in the room and could hear her.</p>
<p>"Hi?"</p>
<p>"Well...how is it in Charlottetown? Have you met anyone yet?"</p>
<p>No...why do I feel suspicious?" Nia asked. </p>
<p>"You can say no, none of us will blame you, but we want to set you up with our friend Charlie."</p>
<p>"What? Anne, are you serious?"</p>
<p>"Charlie is actually pretty cute." Tillie shouted so Nia could hear her.</p>
<p>"And tall."</p>
<p>"He likes dogs."</p>
<p>"He once won an eating challenge, he ate a four pound hamburger in under five minutes." Josie supplied.</p>
<p>"So he likes dogs, is tall and can eat a lot...you girls know how to sell a man." Nia did not look impressed. "Send me his instagram so I can at least see what he looks like." Anne did and Nia took a look.</p>
<p>"He's kind of cute. Does he game?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." </p>
<p>"He likes the Avengers Movies." Jane called out.</p>
<p>"Who doesn't?" Nia replied. "Alright, I'm free Saturday night. We can meet at Allister's at 7:30pm. Text me if he is interested."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diana - You want to go out with a friend of Anne's? On a date?<br/>Charlie - Is this a prank?<br/>Diana - No<br/>Charlie - is it a woman?<br/>Diana - Here is her instagram.<br/>Charlie - YES! I will go on a date with her! When, where?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Haunted Mansion is a real place, as well as the town. I have never been to either but it is on my list of things to do, next time I visit PEI. I have completely fabricated the scares in the house, and the restaurant, and the touristy stuff in town. If you google it, you can see how the house looks and the secret garden. </p>
<p>Canadian Content:<br/>Banquet Burger is a common term for a hamburger with cheese and bacon.<br/>Poutine is french fries with beef(sometimes chicken) gravy and cheese curds on top<br/>Fries and Gravy is also very popular and my all time favourite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Guys...it's mostly smut again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can not stop the smut! I might need an intervention.</p>
<p>Thanks for all the comments and kudos. I love you all!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My spellcheck is acting wonky, not catching all the errors, even in the browser it doesn't, so please forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She woke up early, got a shower and got dressed, trying to look cute, Gilbert was coming over, but she didn't want to look like she was trying to be cute, she also wanted it to be easy to remove in case spontaneous sex happened, she decided on a pair of shorts, not even tying the drawstring so they would slip right off, and a tank top with a zipper hoodie over it. It wasn't sexy, but it showed off her legs, and a hint of butt cheek, she kept the zipper on the hoodie down low so he would be able to see ample cleavage.  She checked her phone, Cole had sent a picture of his latest art piece, a painting with tons of bright colours, overlapping, and when she looked close she swore it was just dozens of colourful penises. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne - This is just a ton of dicks, right?<br/>Cole - I am a serious artist. That piece is a commentary on the world around me.<br/>Anne - So a lot of dick...<br/>Cole - ;p</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While she was typing out an extremely witty reply, she got an email notification, for the Green Gables account. Her first email for the account, she thought it would be spam but when she opened up the email account it was a reservation. She nearly dropped her phone. Someone had booked two rooms for the third weekend in June. With shaking fingers she approved the reservation, that would generate a receipt for the customer, as well as give them details, for checking in, out, and directions. The reservation also included dinner in the barn for two couples for one night.</p>
<p>She practically jumped into Gilbert's arms when he knocked on the door. "Well, good morning." He said hugging her back.</p>
<p>"We have a reservation!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We do? Congratulations Anne!" He squeezed her tighter and kissed her head. "Never doubted you."</p>
<p>"Well I did, plenty of times. " She admitted, while he took off his jacket and kicked off his boots. He was in his work scrubs still, and she did a double take. "I didn't know Dr. Blythe was coming over."</p>
<p>"I just wanted to get out of there, and to see you. I have some clothes to change into, I'll just need a quick shower."</p>
<p>"And here I we were going to play doctor." She flirted. </p>
<p>"I'll bring a clean pair to keep here, for another time. These ones are all covered in hospital." He told her, she looked and didn't see a single spot or speck, but figured he knew best about these things.</p>
<p>"Well towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom. Is leftover pizza okay to eat? I wasn't sure if you wanted breakfast."</p>
<p>"Pizza sounds amazing." He kissed her softly before he grabbed his bag and headed off for his shower. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he came out of the shower, in plaid pajama pants and an old worn t shirt, his hair still wet, she wanted to have him for breakfast, she told herself to relax and let the man eat some food and get nourishment before she had her way with him. "So, we kind of want to set Ruby up with someone and we were thinking Moody." She said as he sipped his glass of apple juice.</p>
<p>"What?! Why would you do that? Did she suggest it?"</p>
<p>"She was complaining about the type of guys she normally dates. Some of us thought Moody might be a good fit for her."</p>
<p>"Well...I think Moody might be interested." Gilbert was trying to play it cool for his friend and Anne found it adorable. </p>
<p>"I suggested a double date, with us...so it would be less awkward."</p>
<p>"I'm in." He agreed.</p>
<p>"Should one of us ask him? I don't think Ruby will, she seems too shy."</p>
<p>"I'll call him later. I hear from Charlie he has a date with a hot friend of yours. Do I need to be concerned here, are you a serial matchmaker?" He teased and she laughed.</p>
<p>"I didn't plan it. They just said that they had no one to set Charlie up with, Nia has been complaining about the drought she is having in Charlottetown."</p>
<p>"This could be good. Charlie is a great guy, loyal, can take a joke. "</p>
<p>"Nia is whip smart, she doesn't pull punches, and she always says whats on her mind, but she's loyal too."</p>
<p>"So...how much did you tell the girls about us?" He asked between bites, smiling at her immediate blush.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault, I tried not to say anything." She defended herself. "They used my embarrassment against me. They asked questions and if I blushed they knew it had happened."</p>
<p>"How much detail?" He was blushing now too. </p>
<p>"I didn't give explicit details. They just know some of the stuff we did. But it's all normal stuff that healthy adults do anyway right? They would assume we were already doing those things."</p>
<p>"So you didn't describe my dick to them, or the face I make when I come?" He asked he looked so nervous.</p>
<p>"No! I would never. Is that the sort of things guys talk about?"</p>
<p>"Not really...unless they are jerks."</p>
<p>"Same with women, only assholes do that. Or if he cheated on you and you need to feel better by making fun of him with your girls." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he yawned, she took that as a sign. "Why don't you go lay down, I'll come lay with you for a bit." She suggested. They left the plates and glasses in the sink and went into the bedroom, he set his alarms on his phone, plugged in the charger and pulled her into his arms. </p>
<p>"How does this feel so good?" He asked, snuggling his face into her neck, their legs already tangled together. </p>
<p>"It does feel good." She agreed, massaging his scalp.</p>
<p>"I'm so tired, I wanted to make it good for you." He whispered against her ear.</p>
<p>"We don't have to..."</p>
<p>"I want to!" He interrupted. "Just a quickie now and after I wake up...I'll blow your mind?" </p>
<p>"Gilbert, just lay back and I'll make it good for both of us." She promised. </p>
<p>He layed back, releasing her from his arms, but kept a hand running up her thigh and she got on her knees beside him and unzipped her hoodie. He quirked an eyebrow at her breasts, straining against the thin tank top, she decided to keep it on for now.  She took off his shirt, with his help, and kissed his collarbone, before moving down his chest, sucking hard there to finally leave a mark on his body. She rubbed the hickey and smiled, she was going to leave a few more before he went to work later. She kissed lower, leaving another love bite beside his belly button, stroking that muscled stomach, enjoying the goosebumps that broke out over him. She helped him take his pants and underwear off and placed soft kisses on his hip bones, stroking his thighs, when he quivered she felt a thrill of power. She gripped his cock and gave a long lick, smiling to herself when he twitched, she drew him into her mouth and started sucking, moving her hand in concert with her hand.</p>
<p>"Fuck." He released a long deep moan, and wrapped her hair around his hand, spreading some of it over his stomach, before moving to rub her head while she sucked him off. Every groan, gasp, moan, and inhalation he made, worked her up more, she could feel her nipples brushing against his thigh, the crotch of her shorts were already soaking wet. Suddenly the soft hand on her head, gripped her hair tighter, not painfully so, but the tug, had her looking up at him, his dick still in her mouth. "For fucks sake Carrots, I'm going to explode right down your throat, if you keep that up."</p>
<p>"Is that what you want?" She asked him, licking the head of his cock. She could actually see the struggle on his face, and she had to supress a laugh, all guys, even good guys like Gilbert, were the same.</p>
<p>"Only if you are comfortable with it." He tried to keep his face neutral but she could see the hope in his eyes. She smiled and went back to her very enjoyable task, she squeezed his balls while she sucked and she felt his legs tighten, and his balls clench, the hand in her hair pulling tightly, but not lifting her away from his cock. She felt the come in her mouth before she tasted it, swallowing it down, some of it escaping and dribbling down his dick, when she finally released him from her mouth and sat up, wiping her mouth with the side of her hand, smiling down at his extremely pleased, satisfied smile. </p>
<p>He opened one eyes and saw her looking at him and he reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down against him, kissing her deeply while his hand went between her legs, into the leg of her shorts. He pulled away from her mouth and looked at her, his fingers already sliding into her. "No underwear?" She shrugged her answer and closed her eyes, as he began to fuck her with his fingers, biting her nipple through her tank top. </p>
<p>"I'm going to taste you right here, when I wake up, and before I leave for work. I want to taste you on my tongue all night." He said against her chest as his fingers went deeper and his thumb began to stroke her clit. She felt the herself tightening, as the pressure built, she dug her nails into his arm, and tilted her hips, letting him go deeper and after a couple of more thrusts, she felt the dam burst. He kissed her again. "I am going to picture you with my cock between these lips, everytime I see you, from now on." </p>
<p>"Is that a bad thing?" She stretched lazily, while he settled down into the blankets.</p>
<p>"Fuck no. It's a glorious thing." He pulled her against him again, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "My alarm is set for 4:30pm." </p>
<p>"Alright, have a good sleep. I'm going to lay with you for a bit."</p>
<p>"I was hoping you would." He kissed her hair and rubbed her back while he held her, falling asleep quickly. She laid with him for a little while longer before getting out of bed, turning out the lamp, closing the door behind her, and starting her day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around 3pm she felt a bit tired and decided to go back into the bed and lay with Gilbert and have a nap, if she was being honest with herself, she had resisted that temptation for as long as she could. She pulled off her clothes and gently got under the blankets with him. He opened his eyes briefly at the movement and smiled, he muttered "Carrots" and pulled her against him so they were spooning. She drifted off to sleep, his breath in her hair, and his arms around her waist, a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Anne..." She knew it was Gilbert, whispering against her ear. She could feel his dick, already hard, pressing against her ass </p>
<p>"Mmmhhh?" She kept her eyes closed, enjoying that almost asleep feeling, while his hands roamed over her body.</p>
<p>"Anne...Carrots? Are you awake?"</p>
<p>"Sort of." She answered. </p>
<p>"Is this alright?" He asked as his hand ghosted over her ass, before lightly tickling her between her legs. She moaned in pleasure and rolled over to give him better access, and that was all the answer he needed. He was pulling the blankets off of her, her nipples puckering at the sudden cool air, and between her legs, kissing them softly, she spread them, permitting him greater access to her centre, and he wasted no time, spreading her open and feasting. His tongue teased her, dipping into her opening, before going back to her clit, his fingers sinking into her, causing her hips to buck up to meet him.  "You wide awake now Carrots?" He asked, thrusting a little harder. </p>
<p>"Yes." She panted out. </p>
<p>"Good." He grinned just before he went back between her legs and doubled his effort, licking, biting and sucking her until she had to pull his head away from her and practically beg him to stop.</p>
<p>"Get a fucking condom." She groaned, rolling onto her side, pressing her legs together while she enjoyed the aftershocks, she watched him through slitted eyes, as he got the condom on and looked at her. "Lay down." She pointed at the bed and he quickly got into position, his back supported by the pillow and headboard. She straddled him, but made sure no part of him was touching her...yet. </p>
<p>"I was having such a good dream." She told him, lifting a hand to toy with his hair.</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"Yes. A really hot guy was eating me out while I was asleep." She grinned at him.</p>
<p>"So this is a dream you...enjoy?"</p>
<p>"Very much so." She nodded. </p>
<p>"Would you like to dream that again?"</p>
<p>"I really hope I do. It was most pleasurable." She sank herself down onto his cock at her last word, watching every miniscule reaction on his face, surprise, realization and pleasure. She groaned loudly at the welcomed intrusion, staring into his eyes as she began to rock back and forth, up and down. </p>
<p>He pulled her forward a bit so he could kiss her mouth, neck and breasts, leaving a hickey on the breast that was previously unmarked. She used his shoulders and the headboard for leverage, feeling the burning in her thighs, unused to the undulation, she was close though, not willing give up her control yet.</p>
<p>She took guided one of his hands to her clit, and the other to her breasts, her movements faster as she approached her climax. "Fuck Anne." He clenched his jaw and began to work her clit, while he started to press up, she ground herself against him.</p>
<p>"Don't call me Anne..." She gasped, hating that she was about to admit it to him. He wrinkled his brows in confusion for a moment before a smug, annoyingly cute smile lit up his face.</p>
<p>"You like when I say it...?" He renewed his effort to help get her off. "Does it make you wet when I say it?" She groaned at a jolt of pleasure from his thumb and nodded her head.</p>
<p>"Yes." She panted.</p>
<p>"Alright then, come for me Carrots." His voice dropped, a husky, raspy tone, the special name only for her, for them, she came, crying out and collapsing against his chest and shoulders, breathing into his neck. His hands moved to her hips and he flipped her over onto her back and he chased his own pleasure, she managed to get her legs up, around his waist and she bucked against him, he came with a growl and his teeth on her shoulder, rolling them both to their sides, still in each other's arms.</p>
<p>"Holy shit, my legs are killing me." She laughed.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>"No it's just been awhile since I was in that position, I'm out of shape."</p>
<p>"I like your shape." He grinned, squeezing her ass. She rolled her eyes but smiled. "So...Carrots?"</p>
<p>"Shut up." She groaned, trying to roll away, only for him to pull her back and smother her with kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Double Date happens.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty light on smut, but I have something cooking for the next one. I love you all and appreciate your support! Thanks to everyone!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Because Gilbert was working night shifts, for the remainder of the week, it was decided that they would go for a late Saturday afternoon date with Moody and Ruby. They would go into Charlottetown, play pool, and have some of the food the pub had on menu. Then Gilbert could continue to work and the rest could return to Avonlea, Anne brought her own car, in case Moody and Ruby wanted to continue with their date, or it went horribly, she could drive Ruby home.</p>
<p>She picked up Ruby and they critiqued each other's outfits before driving to Charlottetown to a pub that Gilbert recommended, Baldur's Gate, it was your typical pub you could find anywhere in Canada, reminiscent of the traditional British pubs. Inside was dark, and fairly empty, due to the hour of day, it would fill up later. </p>
<p>"Why am I suddenly so nervous?" Ruby asked as Anne looked for Gilbert and Moody. "It's just Moody."</p>
<p>"It's normal. It's a new situation, even if it is with someone you already know." Anne tried to calm Ruby.</p>
<p>"If I start to do anything stupid, drag me to the bathroom and smack me." Ruby said and Anne wasn't sure that she meant it as a joke.</p>
<p>"I have your back, don't worry." She waved at Gilbert, who had stood up from a table in the back to get her attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got to the table, Gilbert pulled her into his arms to hug her, squeezing her, they hadn't seen each other since he had left for work Wednesday night, they talked on the phone and Facetimed, but it wasn't the same as feeling his warmth and breathing in his scent. <br/>"I never should have agreed to this, we could be back at Green Gables in bed." He whispered just for her to hear, she laughed and turned to greet Moody, who was standing and looking around the room, too nervous to make eye contact with Ruby. Ruby was standing three feet from the table and was studying the "What's on Tap" sign, Anne suspected that was to avoid Moody. </p>
<p>"Moody, good to see you again." She greeted him with a quick hug. Gilbert was greeting Ruby, and then Moody was pulling a chair out for Ruby.</p>
<p>"Hi Ruby, you look really nice."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Moody. That jacket looks great." She smiled shyly at him, while she took her seat. Moody beamed at the compliments and sat down next to Ruby, Anne and Gilbert took the seats opposite them. When it seemed that neither Moody nor Ruby were going to start a conversation, Anne did. </p>
<p>"I haven't played pool in years."</p>
<p>"I play at Spud's sometime." Moody answered, referring to Spud Island the local bar back in Avonlea.</p>
<p>"I play there too sometimes, I've been here a few times but never played on their tables." Gilbert added. "I've played against you at Spud's haven't I Ruby?"</p>
<p>"I'm not very good."</p>
<p>"We aren't playing for money, it's for fun." Moody told her. </p>
<p>"I'm not very good either." Gilbert admitted. "What about you?" He asked Anne.</p>
<p>"I'm alright." She shrugged. She would never be a professional but she could sink a decent amount of shots.</p>
<p>"Do we want to play men vs women?" Gilbert asked.  They agreed to the gendered teams and ordered their drinks, none of them ordering alcohol, Gilbert was working later, Anne and Moody had their cars, and Ruby needed to be sober in case she and Anne bailed on the date.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It seems to be going well." Gilbert said quietly while Moody took his shot, successfully sinking the purple striped 12 ball in one of the side pockets. He was going for the yellow striped 9 next. Anne and Ruby were leading, they had only the blue solid 2 ball left on the table, other than the 8 ball, they had a good run with Anne sinking three balls on one shot and Ruby managing to sink two as well, throughout the game. Gilbert was not very good as he had stated, Moody was really good, the biggest difficulty for him was he went after Ruby, who by no skill of her own, manage to get the cue ball behind one or more solids for most of the game. Now that the table was clearer, Moody was starting to sink shot after shot. </p>
<p>"They are talking quite a bit, even if it is just Moody expressing his disbelief at Ruby ruining any chance of him sinking a ball." Anne agreed.</p>
<p>"She loves it every time he tells her she's fucked his game." Gilbert noted.</p>
<p>"She's trying for harder shots now too. Her confidence is growing."</p>
<p>"She's an environmental lawyer, she battles big corporations everyday. And she's shy at the same time." Gilbert said shaking her head.</p>
<p>"Your turn Anne." Moody called, Anne noted he had managed to sink all their balls and had only the 8 ball to sink.</p>
<p>"Damn Moody. Gilbert, you distracted me while Moody cleared the table." She accused. Gilbert held his arms out and shrugged, trying to look innocent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne missed her shot, frowning at the table. She hated to lose anything, even just a game for fun. Gilbert leaned over the table to take his turn, she knew it was cheating but she stood next to him and grabbed his ass, causing him to jump and mess up the shot.</p>
<p>"Playing dirty." He stood, grinning at her, Moody and Ruby just rolled their eyes and Ruby attempted to sink their 2 ball, but missed the ball all together and Moody leaned down for his shot, easily sinking the 8 ball into one of the side pockets. Gilbert and Moody high fived, and Anne bumped Ruby's shoulder gently with her own.</p>
<p>"We'll get them next time." Anne promise.</p>
<p>Anne and Ruby did end up winning the next game, then lost the third. "Moody you are so good at this." Ruby complimented him, as they sat back down at their table to order some food. </p>
<p>"Oh...thanks." Moody nervously studied the menu. "It just takes practice, we could play again some time...you and me."</p>
<p>"I'd really like that." Ruby replied, causing a huge smile to break out on his face.  Anne nuedged Gilbert, and they shared a look. This was going great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through dinner, Anne put her hand on Gilbert's thigh, initially it had just been to get his attention, while he was talking to Moody, but she liked the way it felt, a little shared secret that no one knew about, and if her hand drifted higher and higher up his leg, and every once in a while brushed against his dick, that was just by mistake. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Moody is so cute. And he is really sweet, he held my chair for me. I'm so glad I listened to you all, I don't think we need to pretend you're sick, and I'm going to let him drive us back to Avonlea. Do you think he'll kiss me?" Ruby chattered away while Anne went pee.</p>
<p>"If you want to kiss him, you don't have to wait. You can kiss him first." Anne advised.</p>
<p>"I couldn't. I would be way too nervous." Ruby replied, her voice filled with horror at the idea of initiating a kiss.</p>
<p>"You don't have to of course, but Moody seems like the kind of guy who would appreciate a big move like that. Takes the pressure off him, and lets him know you are into him."</p>
<p>"Maybe...oh..." Ruby giggled.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Anne called out but Ruby didn't respond, Anne flushed the toilet and opened the door to the stall, expecting to see Ruby at the mirror, but found Gilbert on the other side instead.</p>
<p>"Hi." She grinned. He stepped into the stall, forcing her backward to make room for him, he shut the door and locked the stall behind him. "Anyone could walk in."</p>
<p>"I locked the door, and gave the bus boy $20 to put an out of order sign on it." He admitted, smiling mischievously.</p>
<p>"Dr. Blythe, in a bathroom stall?" I haven't even washed my hands yet."</p>
<p>"I'll take my chances." He told her, pulling her against his chest and kissing her. Backing her against the wall, his hands roaming over her. </p>
<p>"You drove me crazy the whole night." He said against her lips.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't think my hand on your leg would get you this worked up." She told him, before sucking his bottom lip.</p>
<p>"Oh that was just the straw that broke the camel's back. Watching you bend over in those jeans, and if i had the misfortune...or fortune to be across from you when you bent over, and i could see right down your shirt, knowing my marks are here." He squeezed her ass roughly, while his face went to her breasts and nuzzled them. "I don't want to go to work tonight, I want to go back with you and just be with you."</p>
<p>"Only two more shifts, then you are back to days."</p>
<p>"Can I come over?" She asked, kissing her neck.</p>
<p>"I seem to recall, previously telling you, you could spend the night anytime you wanted." She reminded him.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll sleep over tonight." </p>
<p>"Don't tempt me. You are going to work, and then tomorrow you will take Delphine to church, like you promised her, and then you can come by before work."</p>
<p>"Okay..." He sighed, stepping away from her a bit. "I would really love nothing more than to pull those jeans down, bend you over and bury myself inside of you but...I really like this pub and I don't want to get banned from it...oh and I don't want to disrespect you like that." He added and she simply raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"It's cute that you even pretend to think that, but if I wanted to have sex right here, right now, your dick would be inside of me, and you would be moaning my name."</p>
<p>"And which name would that be?" He asked, referring to her admission to getting off to "Carrots", causing her to blush.</p>
<p>"Let's go before you get banned." She followed him out of the stall and washed her hands, dried them off and he unlocked the door and they both crept out, afraid of being caught. There was no one there to bust them, but there was someone in the hallway. Moody and Ruby were making out against the wall beside the lady's room. </p>
<p>"He was supposed to be standing guard." Gilbert said to Anne.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Moody - Ruby kissed me!<br/>Bash - Are you sure?<br/>Diana - Ruby! WTG Girl!!<br/>Gilbert - Can confirm they were going at it like middle schoolers.<br/>Moody - Says the guy who went into the women's washroom to hook up<br/>Josie - Tell me more about this bathroom hook up.<br/>Bash - Dude! In a public bathroom?<br/>Charlie - Guys, who cares about them?! I'm the one trying to impress someone. How is this outfit?</p>
<p>Charlie sent image</p>
<p>Josie - Jesus Christ Charlie!<br/>Bash - Charlie no...<br/>Moody - I really think Ruby could be the one.<br/>Charlie - Not now Moody! What's wrong with my outfit?<br/>Bash - You can not wear those pants, it's a date at a restaurant, not clamming on the beach.<br/>Josie - What made you think cargo pants were the way to go?<br/>Gilbert - As an actual doctor, I can confirm there is no cure for bad fashion sense.<br/>Bash - Wear dark pants, dress pants are better if not, nice clean black jeans.<br/>Josie - Yes! And that really nice red sweater you wore to my birthday dinner.<br/>Charlie - Are you sure? <br/>Moody - Just listen to them! They helped me and Ruby kissed me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nia -  Would I be a total slut if I had sex with him tonight?<br/>Anne - With Charlie?<br/>Nia - Yes! How many other people do you think I went on a date with tonight?<br/>Anne - You had a good time?<br/>Nia - Yes. He is so funny, he loves The Witcher, Red Dead and Call of Duty, along with NHL and Madden. You didn't tell me he was a gamer.<br/>Anne - I didn't know.<br/>Nia - If he tries it, I'm going to do it.<br/>Anne - Are you sure?<br/>Nia - Girl yes! It has been months since I got some. If Charlie even looks at me the right way, I am going to jump his skinny ass.<br/>Anne - Get it!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie - Guess who just had sex!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Baldur's Gate is my very favourite video game!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A road trip leads to smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly guys please don't do this at home!</p>
<p>I love you all and thank you immensely for all your support.</p>
<p>Canadian Content:</p>
<p>The Potato Museum -  is real, I've been there. Not inside, we got there late and missed it. LOL <br/>Maltesers -  are the British(and Canadian) equivalent to American Whoppers, Maltesers are superior imo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gilbert you are being very disrespectful right now." Anne frowned at him, trying to tamp down her own urge to laugh.</p>
<p>"You have to agree this part, is ridiculous." Gilbert argued, still unable to control his giggles or his smile. She tried, but that laughter was infectious, she started chortling.</p>
<p>"I mean it's sad. Thousands...hundreds of thousands of people could have died  because of this." It took her double the amount of time to say, from laughing so much.</p>
<p>"I know it is sad." Gilbert practically in hysterics. "It's rotten potatoes....in...in..." He couldn't finish, he was actually holding his stomach and laughing silently, his face going red from not breathing. Anne prayed that no employees or other guests would join them, while they were behaving like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a warm sunny May morning, a Tuesday, Gilbert had the day off and together he and Anne decided to spend it together, they were spending more and more of their time together. He stayed most nights with her, coming over after helping Delphine with her homework, or reading. Weeks where he was on overnight shifts, he would come to her place in the morning for breakfast, sleep and they would spend a few hours together before he would go back to "Stone Cottage" to hang out with Bash and Delphine. They were also socializing as a couple with his, and now her friends, he still hung out with the guys weekly, and she fit in with the girls like she had been there all their lives. </p>
<p>June was just two weeks away, and with it, they had their firsts guests coming, they had managed to fill up reservations for every weekend in June, and a few one nights throughout the weekdays too. July was filling out nicely, and there had been some interest in possible bookings for weddings the following summer. It was going to be difficult to book a wedding without any referrals or reviews from previous clients. </p>
<p>She knew he was aware she was worrying about that, sometimes unable to fall asleep, lying bed mind spinning. So he had suggested a fun outing to waste the day and take her mind off Green Gables. A road trip to the Canadian Potato Museum, and Antique Farm in O'Leary, it was just over an hour drive from them. Anne had been less than enthused at first. </p>
<p>"A potato museum? That is a thing?"</p>
<p>"It is. You do understand that potatoes are extremely important to this island?"</p>
<p>"I'm not even going to respond to that. It sounds boring."</p>
<p>"So what if it is? We'll have a great drive there, listening to music, windows down, wind in our hair. There is an amazing cafe there, potato fudge.</p>
<p>"Gross." She made a disgusted face.</p>
<p>"No it's amazing. There is seaweed pie too, but I haven't tried that."</p>
<p>"Are you trying to get me to go...or stay home? Because seaweed pie, disgusting."</p>
<p>"Don't knock it until you try it. Come on, didn't you tell me you wanted to be "The Bride of Adventure" when you were younger?"</p>
<p>"Don't you try and dare me Gilbert Blythe." She warned him, he had quickly realised that to get Anne to do things she was hesitant to do at first, he simply had to dare her. That's how he had got her on a horse, for an afternoon of horseback riding, she  was certain that's how he managed that handjob in the nearly empty movie theatre in Charlottetown the week before too. In his defence, she had started it, stroking his cock in the dark room, when it was hard and straining for attention she had pretended to be more interested in her Maltesers. </p>
<p>"What's the matter? Afraid to finish me off?" He had whispered against her ear. She had looked around the theatre, only three other people, and they were all sitting in seats closer to the front. When her cool fingers slipped into the waistband of his track pants, he had to bite his lip from moaning out loud, the pleasure of her hand, mixed with the thrill of being caught created a heady mixture and he came quickly.</p>
<p>A road trip did sound fun, and if the museum was awful, at least there would be lunch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been more interesting than she had imagined, there was so much information on planting, cultivation, different types of potatoes and nutritional information. They had spent much longer there than she thought they would. When they got to the room devoted to the diseases and blights that could destroy a crop, that is where Gilbert...and Anne, lost it. There were over a dozen tiny little coffins with rotted, diseased potatoes inside them. It was morbid, and funny at the same time. </p>
<p>"We are going to be kicked out and banned from this place too." She warned, trying to drag him out.</p>
<p>"Not yet, let me take a picture." He gasped out, wiping his eyes. He snapped a few pictures, one was a selfie between two potato coffins. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Josie - What the actual fuck?<br/>Bash - You've lost it<br/>Diana - OMG Bring me back some fudge!<br/>Moody - I haven't been there for years<br/>Charlie - the potato museum. I should take my girlfriend Nia there<br/>Bash - You have a girlfriend? You haven't mentioned it before :s<br/>Charlie - Just because you are the only one here not getting some on a regular basis.<br/>Diana - Speak for yourself, not all of us are "getting some"<br/>Diana - How are things with Miss Stacey...have you asked her out yet.<br/>Bash - That would be unprofessional. She's my daughter's teacher.<br/>Gilbert - She always looks so disappointed when I pick up Dellie.<br/>Bash - That's just how everyone looks when you show up.<br/>Charlie - HAHA You got burnt</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had lunch, neither of them brave enough to try the seaweed pie, bought an obscene amount of potato fudge for themselves and friends, took a bunch of pictures with the giant Potato out front of the museum before heading back to Avonlea, Anne in control of the auxiliary cord. She played "Lady Marmalade" by Labelle, singing and dancing in the passenger seat, that was followed up by "Tonight's the Night" by Rod Stewart, "I'll Make Love To You" by Boys II Men. </p>
<p>"I'm sensing a theme." Gilbert commented, looking away from the road for a second, and smiling. </p>
<p>"Are you?" She asked innocently, running a finger up and down her leg, the skirt she was wearing had ridden up and almost all her legs were showing. She noted his eyes, tracked her finger before looking back at the road, if his eyebrows were crinkled together...that wasn't her fault. When "I'm On Fire" by Bruce Springsteen came on, he chuckled.</p>
<p>"You trying to tell me you're in the mood Carrots?" He reached out this his right hand and rubbed it up her leg, stilling when he reached the apex between her thighs and found she wasn't wearing underwear, glancing open mouthed at her. "You've been walking around without underwear all day?"</p>
<p>"I figured if the museum was boring, we could find a way to save the day." She answered, twisting her body slightly, so she was turned a bit more toward him, putting her right leg on the dashboard, her other leg, bent up beside her on the trucks seat, so she was open and exposed to him. "Keep your eyes on the road." She told him, dragging a finger up and down her wet and swollen lips, the scent of her arousal filling the cab of the truck quickly.</p>
<p>"Christ..." He muttered, looking at her and back at the road rapidly. The highway was empty, only a few trucks had passed them going the other way, it wasn't much of a highway, a simple two lane paved road would be a more fitting explanation. There was undeveloped land on both sides of the highway, tall trees and bushes lining the road, occasionally they would pass flat, well maintained farmland, large houses and farms, a rare gas station or business, mostly it was just them and the trees. </p>
<p>"Only about thirty minutes until we get back to Green Gables..." She noted, letting her now soaking wet fingers, go a little deeper, just to the first knuckle, then she pulled them out and brought them to her own mouth, sucking them, adding a moan for effect. It worked on him because he licked his lips as though he were trying to get a taste.</p>
<p>She returned to her task, she had begun just to tease him, get him worked up for when they got back to Green Gables, but now that she was two fingers deep, as deep as they could go, she decided to go for an orgasm. Somehow she opened her legs even wider, the lewdness only adding to the wetness coating her fingers, she started to circle that small bundle of nerves, leaning her head back against the window behind her, watching him through slitted eyes. His face was flushed, his eyes held a slightly wild look, even in the bright sunshine of the day, they were dark, desire deepening the usually hazel eyes to near black, his left hand gripped the steering wheel, his right was palming his cock through his pants, sometime his right hand would reach out and stroke her ankle or calf, before returning to his dick.</p>
<p>"A truck is coming up." He warned her, she hoped they were going fast enough that the trucker wouldn't even notice, or hopefully he wouldn't be able to see, but that point she didn't care...if they saw her, it would be for a millisecond, and they probably wouldn't be looking at her face, she kept going.</p>
<p>"I can't stop." She gasped, the truck blew by a moment later, she noted the driver of the truck had been looking forward, was that a twinge of disappointment she felt? </p>
<p>"Don't stop. Keep going, we aren't far from Green Gables. If you come before we get there, I'll do anything you want." He promised.</p>
<p>"And if I don't?" She asked, moving her hand quicker.</p>
<p>"Anything I want." She smiled and nodded, It was a win/win situation. He would already do whatever she wanted and she was willing to try anything he wanted. Still...she hated to lose.</p>
<p>"Agreed...but don't you come yet." She heaved out, her breath was coming so fast, and she was so close, she could see they were about to turn onto the lane that brought them to Green Gables. He took his hand off his bulge and stroked her ankle. "Oh..." She cried out.</p>
<p>"Come on Carrots, we're home now." The use of the nickname had her tightening up and squeezing her legs together, her hand still trapped there, rubbing slower and softer now as she rode out her climax. </p>
<p>"You...fucking cheater." She huffed out, noticing they were in front of Green Gables closing her eyes and resting, she felt the engine turn off, she opened her eyes, Gilbert was already out of the truck and on the passenger side, opening the door, reaching over her and undoing the seat belt, turning around to face him and burying his face between her thighs. There was no soft playful kisses to her thighs, he gripped her legs with his hands and licked her thoroughly, she could feel the warm sun on her exposed legs and ran a hand through his hair, the center console was digging into her back painfully, but she ignored it because Gilbert's tongue was about to make her come again. She could hear the truck chiming out that Gilbert had left his keys in the ignition,  birds singing, a squirrel was chirping in a tree nearby and sounds of Gilbert feasting on her, it should have been a vulgar combination, it became a grand symphony to her ears. She came again, while he sucked on her clit, and again when he put his fingers inside of her, it was more than he usually used, it felt so full. She sat up a bit to look and saw he had four fingers pumping in and out of her, she was getting eaten out and fingered with four long, fairly thick fingers...in broad daylight in the driveway of her home, she came again, she had too push him off of her, it was too intense.</p>
<p>"Tell me you have a condom on you." He asked as he straightened his back and began to undo his pants. She blindly reached for her purse on the floor, she kept several condoms in there now, after the bathroom stall incident at the pub. She handed one to him and he put it on, pulled her from the truck and bent her over the seat, her whole ass bare for the world to see. He wasn't gentle, he thrust it in hard and she gasped from the pleasure, and then he was pumping into her, this was for him, he gripped her hips and slammed in and out of her, she thought about stroking her clit, but it was still too sensitive, she just held onto the seat and took the pleasure his dick was providing. It didn't take long, at the pace and intensity he was hammering into her at, he practically roared out as he came, pulling out of her and leaning against the side of the truck, his dick out and condom still on while he caught his breath.</p>
<p>"That...wasn't the anything I want...for the record." He informed her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Shirbert and some smut.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote the end of this under the influence of an intoxicant, so....</p>
<p>Thanks for all your comments and kudos, thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne pressed the doorbell, she couldn't find her keys in her purse, she needed to pee really badly and Gilbert was not answering the door. "Gilbert! Gilbert Blythe!" She knocked on the door with a heavy fist, while she leaned against the wall beside it. Finally he appeared, opening the door, she rushed past him to the washroom, sighing in relief when she made it.</p>
<p>"You're drunk." He called through the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"No I'm not." She refused to admit it, pulling up her underwear but not bothering with her jeans, trying to kick them off and getting them stuck on her feet. "Help me! I'm trapped." She called out. He opened the door, a worried expression on his face, which broke into a smile when he saw her, sitting on the closed toilet lid, trying to kick her pants off.</p>
<p>"You are so drunk. How many drinks did you have?" He knelt down in front of her and touched her legs, trying to get her to stop kicking so he could help.</p>
<p>"Only three or four." She told him, patting his hair while he took off her shoes. </p>
<p>"You're really out of it, for only four drinks." He said with concern and started looking into her eyes, Dr. Blythe appearing front and center. "Anne your eyes are really red. Did you smoke cannabis?"</p>
<p>"Of course not." She giggled. "I ate it. Three gummy bears." She held up her fingers to indicate how many she had but instead of three fingers she held up two.</p>
<p>"Well...you girls really went for it tonight huh?" He got her ankles free from the pants and she held them straight out in front of her, toes pointed, smiling.</p>
<p>"My hero!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck, nearly toppling them both over.</p>
<p>"Be careful. Let's go to bed."  He said holding her up, then he stood and helped her to her feet. She looked at him closely for the first time. He was only wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants.</p>
<p>"Oh...yes let's go to bed." She agreed, reaching to grab his dick, he took her hand in his instead, leading her to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth first. "Okay Mom, can we go to bed now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she was tucked into bed beside him, she pounced. She tried to crawl on top of him and kiss him, while her hands roamed over his chest. "Anne..." He started, she realised she hated the way he said her name, at least when she was horny, and he was getting ready to decline her advances. </p>
<p>"Do not say the C word!" She interrupted him.</p>
<p>"I wasn't going to." He was trying to catch her hands, that were fumbling at his drawstring.</p>
<p>"You were too. You're obsessed with it. If I weren't inebriated, you would be all up on this..." She ran her hands up and down her body for emphasis. </p>
<p>"Probably."</p>
<p>"And I would consent...so hard." He raised his eyebrow at her use of the "c" word. "Oh in fact, I knew you would get like this. I'm prepared." She reached over to her side of the bed and grabbed her phone, tapped it and then turned it around to face him. It was a video of her, with the girls behind her on Tillie's couch. </p>
<p>"I am only two drinks in and I am still very much in control of my faculties. I hereby give consent to Dr. Gilbert Blythe to have his wicked way with me. This includes..." In the background all the girls began shouting out sexual acts. "Jesus Christ Jane...what are you into?" Anne asked over her shoulder. "I have it on video and five witnesses."</p>
<p>"It does seem legally binding..." Gilbert said grinning. </p>
<p>"I have been way drunker and had sex with people I liked way less. "</p>
<p>"Well, that is some very sexy bedroom talk you have." He replied, letting his hands roam over her shoulders, she smiled grinding herself against his hardening dick.  He flipped them over so she was on her back and he was between her legs, his mouth going to her neck. </p>
<p>"I like it when you kiss me like that." She murmured, closing her eyes and letting the sensation travel through her body. She felt like she was floating just a few inches above the bed, her arms and legs felt loose and boneless. </p>
<p>She felt him kiss her mouth softly. "Good night Carrots."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She woke up, curled into his back, it was still dark out, the night before slowly coming back to her, she bit her lip to keep from groaning, she had fallen asleep on him, she could still feel the heady effects of the marijuana gummies in her head and heavy body. Her mouth was dry, and tasted awful, she got out of bed, used the washroom and brushed her teeth, smiling when she remembered Gilbert had been sure she had done the same before bed. She quietly got back into bed and cuddled right up against his back again, putting and arm around his waist. His hand came up and stroked her arm.</p>
<p>"You okay?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.</p>
<p>"Yes, cottonmouth." She explained.</p>
<p>"I was worried you were throwing up." He rolled onto his back, his arms going around her, he head on his chest.</p>
<p>"No, I didn't drink that much. Thanks for taking care of me, and for waiting here alone last night."</p>
<p>"I didn't mind. I wanted to see you."</p>
<p>"Sorry I ruined it all by falling asleep." She told him meekly, and he laughed but there was no malice in it.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew what he meant and it didn't bother her, in fact it sent an all too familiar jolt through her body. She couldn't help but imagine him masturbating, they had done it mutually many times, but the idea of him doing it alone...had he done it in the bed beside her while she slept? It gave her a deliciously wicked thrill to think he had...she was becoming such a deviant, but she thought Gilbert Blythe was too well mannered to just rub one out in bed, next to an unconscious woman. Images flashed by in her mind, him fucking her in the door of his truck, kissing her in a bathroom stall, a handful of her hair, teeth in her shoulder...maybe he was the type. </p>
<p>"The first guests come next weekend." He said out of the blue, but she knew him well enough to know he had been thinking about it for a while.</p>
<p>"Yeah." She confirmed.</p>
<p>"What about us?" He asked, and she felt his arms tightened on her for a moment.</p>
<p>"Nothing has to change, well we can't have sex in the driveway or kitchen, or stairs..."</p>
<p>"Or barn, or the Sherbet room." He added in.</p>
<p>"At least not when we have bookings. You can still stay over, if you want."</p>
<p>"I do want to, I wasn't sure if you would want me here. How will we explain me to the guests?"</p>
<p>'Oh...he wants to define things, right now.' She thought to herself.</p>
<p>"How do you want me to explain it? You are my partner in this." She worried her lip with her teeth as he thought about it.</p>
<p>"We've been doing this for a while." He started. "I'm here most nights...this definitely isn't casual." He kept taking pauses, as if he were waiting for her to say something, and she wanted to, but she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She knew she loved him, had for probably too long for such a short amount of time, until this point neither had mentioned liking or loving the other. "I hope I have made my affection for you...fuck I am so bad at this." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, it wasn't fair to leave it all up to him, they were adults and equal in this relationship. </p>
<p>"Gilbert, we agreed early on that there would be no games, so I'm not going to lie here and watch you struggle to say how you feel. I love you, and I think of you as my boyfriend...I hope that is alright with you." He held her close and was quiet, and she started to worry that maybe her feelings were not reciprocated, when he let out a long through his nose.</p>
<p>"I love you too." His voice raw and raspy sounding. She lifted her head quickly to look at him again, it was dark but there was a bit of light from the sun just beginning to rise, she needed to see his face, to see if he was telling the truth. His eyes were glassy and she could see the shimmer of tears on his cheek. She moved to kiss him, she had only ever loved one other man...that had been short and intense and left her heartbroken, she was terrified it would happen again., she had to take the chance though. The sensible part of her reared it's head. She shared a business with Gilbert, she couldn't afford to buy him out and he couldn't buy her out, they needed to keep that game free too.</p>
<p>"So, before we get all giddy and loved up." She began. "We need to agree to never let this relationship hurt Green Gables. If you ever decide that you don't want to be with me, you don't love me anymore, let's be honest about it. Even if it hurts, we have to stay friendly enough to continue with the BnB."</p>
<p>"That's fair, we won't let a breakup destroy the business, I agree. What if you stop loving me?" He asked, looking into her eyes, and she laughed.</p>
<p>"As if that were possible." She said simply, scoffing at the idea of anyone falling out of love with him.</p>
<p>"Well I feel the same way about you." He kissed her nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He went into the bathroom and she lay there, thinking about it. She had said she loved him, she had never said that before....to a romantic interest at least, even to Roy who she had thought she was in love with, they never said the words, and when Roy had cheated five months in, and broke her heart, she had ended it. No one but Cole had ever said they loved her, and now Gilbert loved her. The enormity of it warmed her body, and had her head spinning. He loved her and she loved him. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom, knocking on the door.</p>
<p>"Are you going to the washroom?" She asked breathlessly. </p>
<p>"No." He called back, she opened the door and saw him standing at the sink, his green toothbrush in his mouth. </p>
<p>"I just wanted you to know that I have never said that to anyone before...and no one has said it to me...well Cole has but he is my best friend...so...." She didn't know why she had to tell him that but it felt so important that he know. He put his toothbrush down, spit out what was in his mouth and took her into his arms.</p>
<p>"Are you okay with it? This relationship?" He asked her, his face in her hair.</p>
<p>"Yes. So happy. I don't take it lightly, and I don't think you do either."</p>
<p>"I came in here to cried some more." He admitted with a soft laugh. "I will never take you or your heart or this relationship lightly." He caressed her back through her thin tank top, moving downward and grabbing her ass, she was only wearing a thong. She lifted her face toward him and he immediately dropped his lips to hers, she kissed him back, tugging on his hair. He lifted her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist, and he carried her to the bed, putting her down on the edge before taking her shirt off, and then pulling her thong off, she pulled at his drawstring, and then pushed his pants down, he kicked them aside and joined her on the bed, capturing her mouth again, as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb teasing the nipple. Suddenly he broke the kiss, and studied her face.</p>
<p>"This is a lot of pressure right?" He asked. "The first time we..."</p>
<p>"Don't say it." She groaned.</p>
<p>"Make love..sorry." He winced. "But it does feel kind of monumental right?"</p>
<p>"It does, I'm trying to figure out how to pour every ounce love into this and I feel like an idiot for thinking it."</p>
<p>"At least it's not just me." He let out a relieved sigh and rested his head on hers. </p>
<p>"It's really not. It shouldn't be weird, we've done this lots of times." She said.</p>
<p>"Quite successfully as well."</p>
<p>"Quite." She agreed. She patted the pillow next to her. "Let's not force it, it will great when we do." He nodded and laid on his back, she curled up next to him, head on his chest. </p>
<p>"So how fucked up did girls night get?" He asked her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later, when Anne was gardening, in a very short pair of shorts, she was on her knees in the grass weeding, when she felt him pressing himself into her ass. She gasped and turned around, smiling back at him."You scared...oh." She squeaked as he ground into her, she pushed her bottom back, moaning at the friction. He slid his hand up under her shirt, his fingers leaving goosebumps in their wake. </p>
<p>"We need a condom." He told her, and she nodded, letting him help her stand up and lead her into the house. She spied her purse on the entrance table and grabbed it, pulling a condom out. He took it and began to pull his pants down, she unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down and off along with her thong. He moved her back until she hit the door, then he picked her up by her ass, she put her legs around him, her hands around his neck, He stared into her eyes, while he took his dick in his hand and rubbed it up and down her pussy, before he slid into her, she sighed as he filled her. He set a quick rhythm, leaning down to kiss her, his hands guiding her body to meet his. She leaned back a bit more into her shoulders, changing the angle and cried out when it caused him to brush into her clit.He took the clue and helped the angle, ensuring that each thrust into her rubbed her clit, she grabbed the doorknob and held on to it as he moved, her other hand holding onto the window frame beside the door.</p>
<p>"Oh my god." She whimpered as she got closer to coming. </p>
<p>"I'm going come Carrots." He warned, she nodded and he went impossibly faster, she cried out as she came, letting her legs drop when his hands released her. Both of them sinking to the floor to catch their breath. </p>
<p>"That's still not my 'anything I want'." He told her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ANYTHING HE WANTS</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank you all for your support, I hope I see you all for the next one. There will be an epilogue, hopefully sometime this weekend.</p>
<p>Special thanks to Ohmygodnighttroll for supplying me with the line about being dainty. It was in relation to massages but it worked too perfectly for this story, so I took it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Am I going to need a safe word?" She asked him, half joking half serious.</p>
<p>"I don't think so...but it's always a good idea to have one."</p>
<p>"Well now I will have to think of the perfect safe word."</p>
<p>"It can't just be persimmon?" </p>
<p>"Gilbert, be serious. It can't be a hard word to say, what if I am unable to pronounce it and you keep going. It can't be too common because what it I say it by accident and you stop?" </p>
<p>"I could always just start back up again."  He suggested, she looked at him like he was insane for suggesting it. "We can certainly have a safe word, if you want. I promise you it's not going to hurt, you will have use of your arms and legs, and your mouth."</p>
<p>"I know you won't hurt me, and I'm not afraid of a little pain. Truthfully, sometimes I need it to hurt a little. Like I don’t want to be sore after, but I don’t need you to be dainty with me either." She admitted, her words leaving him wide eyes and open mouthed. </p>
<p>"Noted." He replied somewhat breathlessly when he found his voice. </p>
<p>"Pineapple?" She suggested, he shook his head.</p>
<p>"A little uninspired isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Fine, do you have a suggestion?" She asked exasperated with him.</p>
<p>"Canoe?" He tried. "It's not likely to come up during sex is it?"</p>
<p>"Unless we are in a canoe..."</p>
<p>"Great we have a safe word. Canoe."</p>
<p>"Now what is it you have planned?"</p>
<p>"It's a surprise." He reminded her.</p>
<p>"Not even a little hint. Or how I should...prepare?" </p>
<p>"Eat light." He told her with a laugh, leaving her more confused and curious than ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had announced that he would be using his "anything he wanted" on his next Saturday off, that was the upcoming weekend. There were guests at Green Gables that night, but Anne had asked Diana to stay at Green Gables and help the guests, it was more of a making sure everyone got in on time and locking the doors, there would be very little interaction and Anne would make sure there would be muffins and scones for breakfast, along with fresh fruit, for Diana to serve the guests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne hadn't said it out loud to anyone, including Gilbert, but she was feeling a mixture of emotions, excitement, they had fantastic sex and she was sure that wouldn't be different in this case. Nervous, because when she tried to imagine what he would want, they had done all the "normal stuff", her mind ran wild with her imaginations, leather, sex clubs, threesomes, anal, sex toys...vegetables as sex toys, she knew whatever it was, he would insist on consent, so he wouldn't just show up with another person and expect her to be fine with it, or just shove things inside of her, it didn't stop her from imagining it though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He told her to pack an overnight bag, but to dress comfortably, that told her they weren't going to a restaurant or bar, she wore a pair of jeans and a cute blouse that was low cut. He picked her up in his truck in the early evening. "Wow you look great." He commented, as she opened the door, kissing her quickly on her mouth. </p>
<p>"So do you." He was wearing faded jeans and a white t shirt, nothing fancy but he always looked good to her. He held the door for her, and got in behind the wheel, taking one of the country roads instead of the highway. They talked about their days, the guests at the BnB, Dellie and Bash, it was only a short drive before he turned off the road and started driving through a field of tall grass.</p>
<p>"Off roading?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Just for a bit, to get to where we need to go." He told her. She could smell the fresh salt water before she could see it, and when she did see it she sat forward a bit, smiling as the blue water came into view.</p>
<p>"Are we going to the beach?" She asked. It wasn't the usual way to the beach, but she wondered if he knew of a different beach they could be alone on. "Are we recreating "From Here to Eternity?" </p>
<p>"Not this time." He winked at her, refusing still to give her any information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later she could see they were approaching a cliff, the forest was behind them, before they got too close to the edge he stopped the truck, he looked at her, "We're here, go check out the view." They were here? She looked around and saw nothing but grass and ocean, she jumped out of the truck and wandered closer to the edge of the cliff, but not dangerously close. She closed her eyes, feeling the cool wind blow on her face, it was breathtaking, the blue waters of the Gulf of St. Lawrence seemed to go on forever in front of her. The sun was low, and she realised that they would be watching the sun set in a short while and her heart melted. Even his anything he wanted, sexual fantasy, was romantic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn't know how long she stood there, soaking in the view and the serenity, only breaking the spell when came up behind her and wrapped his eyes around her. "When I was a kid, my Dad and I would come out here a couple of times a year, put up a tent, bring an old camp stove and just talk. After he died, I still came, Bash has joined me a few times, and now Dellie does too."</p>
<p>"Are we camping?" She asked him. </p>
<p>"See for yourself." He let her go and turned around, back toward the truck, she looked back and gasped. He had turned the truck around so the bed was facing the ocean, in the bed of the truck was a pile of blankets and pillows, and a cooler with food and drinks. </p>
<p>"Gilbert...it's so romantical." She said breathlessly.</p>
<p>"Wait until the sun is setting or you are looking up a billion stars." He reminded her that Mother Nature was going to be their entertainment.</p>
<p>"This is your anything you want?" She questioned him.</p>
<p>"It is. Is this okay? Spending the night out here in the bed of my truck?"</p>
<p>"Okay? This is amazing, a fantasy I never knew I had."</p>
<p>"Good, I was worried, I knew I shouldn't be but I was."</p>
<p>"It's perfect...what about the bathroom? I don't mind going pee out here but what if...?" She worried about an upset stomach.</p>
<p>"Well, if you really need to go, my place is about a 15 minute walk that way." He pointed over her shoulder.</p>
<p>"We drove for so long...how are we only 15 minutes from Stone Cottage?"</p>
<p>"Just drove around some back roads for a bit." He admitted sheepishly. "To build up the anticipation." She laughed, pulling him down for a kiss. </p>
<p>"I am so lucky to have met you Gilbert Blythe."</p>
<p>"I'm the lucky one, I almost didn't buy Cole's half, I didn't want a partner in Green Gables...I'm so glad I did." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's beautiful out here, thank you for bringing me here." She told him, she was laying between his legs, her back against his chest, he was propped up against some pillows against the cab of the truck. They had watched the sunset, eating their dinner of sandwiches and potato chips, washing it down with some cold beers, now they were just cuddling, enjoying the darkening sky and the stars, the field a lit with thousands of fireflies. She had never seen so many, and was delighted.</p>
<p>"They won't go all night, they flash for a bit, looking for a mate in a couple of hours they'll be gone." He told her. "We can make a fire if you want, there's a fire pit over that way. Bash and I use it sometimes, we built a permanent one when we nearly froze our balls off camping in November one year."</p>
<p>"You're just looking for an excuse to have a bonfire." She teased.</p>
<p>"That wasn't my main motivation, but I do like a roaring fire. Those nights I came out here by myself, I wanted to be here with a person I loved, I wanted to cuddle in the back of a truck, maybe if I were really lucky, she would agree to  sex. I just...it sounds stupid when I say it out loud, but I just wanted to fuck under the stars, have a beautiful woman, that I loved, get on top of me and fuck me while I stared at the stars."</p>
<p>"I don't think it sounds stupid at all, I'm glad I'm the one you brought here." She replied, smiling when she felt him kiss her hair. "I have to admit, this was not on my list of what you were going to do tonight."</p>
<p>"And just what were you imagining?" He asked his mouth right next to her ear, exacting a shiver of pleasure from her.</p>
<p>"I thought of every deviant act I could think of."</p>
<p>"Deviant huh?" His voice had dropped to that gravelly tone she loved, she could feel herself starting to get wet. "I need details, just what were you imagining?"</p>
<p>"Honestly, orgies, sex dungeons, whips, chains, anal, dildoes, nipple clamps, cucumbers...just so many possibilities." She blushed at some of her answers.</p>
<p>"Wait a second, you thought I was going to want that for my anything I want?" He sounded surprised.</p>
<p>"I agreed to anything..."</p>
<p>"I would never do those things to you as payment for a bet, Anne. If we do any of that stuff it would be a decision we both make." He told her and she squeezed the arms around her, bending her head down to kiss the hand closest to her face. "So are those acts on the table?" He asked after a moment of contemplation.</p>
<p>"They are not not on the table." She responded with the double negative on purpose, smiling when she felt the rumble of a laugh in his chest.</p>
<p>"Well one thing I can promise you, I would never fuck you with a cucumber." He vowed, and she was surprised to find herself a bit disappointed at his declaration, she had gotten pretty turned on at the idea of him using the vegetable on her, surprising herself. "It would definitely be a carrot."  She spun around to pretend to smack his arm, stilling when she saw the smile on his face and the sparkle in his eye. She kissed him instead, not rushing, they had all night on their isolated cliff, there was no measure of time for them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was riding him, his cock deep inside of her, his hands on her waist, helping her when she needed it, her head was thrown back, her nipples hard in the cool ocean breeze, she cupped them with her own hands and teased the nipples, moaning loudly. He slid a hand up her arm, pulling on her gently to bend down toward him, she obliged and met his lips, tasting herself in his mouth from earlier, it had been one hell of an experience, staring up at the universe while he was between her legs, licking her until she came...repeatedly, now she wanted him to come while he saw the stars too. She braced her hands on his shoulders, sat back up, and continued to rock against him, looking down at his face, loving the way his eyebrows seemed to dance, rising or dropping, furrowing or all three at once, when she had squeezed his nipples, but the moan of pleasure and the thrust of his pelvis were enough for her to do it again.  She could tell he was getting close to coming, the way his breath hitched and he began to thrust up into her, he was about to come.</p>
<p>"Do no close your eyes, when you come." She told him. "You keep looking at those stars." He nodded his understanding and gripped her hips tighter, thrusting to meet her, and helping to lift her up and pull her back down. She studied his face and committed to memory, the look in his eyes when he came, she wanted to always remember the look of ecstasy, wonder and love that they held.</p>
<p>"Fuck Carrots..." He breathed out, rubbing her back and she laid down over his chest. </p>
<p>"Was it everything you imagined?" She asked, kissing his shoulder.</p>
<p>"No, not at all." He said and she lifted her face to look at him, disappointed it hadn't met his expectations. "It was more than I could have dreamed. I had only had sex a couple of times, teens fumbling around really. I wasn't aware of how amazing sex could be, I couldn't imagine this. I had never been in love, I didn't know how powerful it could feel, that connection. It was remarkable, amazing, stupendous, stunning, astonishing...perfect. Is that too corny?"</p>
<p>"Maybe for some, but not me. It was perfect." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She fell in love with him a bit more when he revealed he had brought baby wipes, to clean themselves up with, and toothbrushes and toothpaste. The ever sensible and practical Dr. Blythe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked long into the night, </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure it was a cult. Dad told me that him and Fabien, Bash's father, left when the leader said that all the women were his wives, even those already married...even those that were still teenagers."</p>
<p>"Oh my God." She said with disgust.</p>
<p>"Yeah, most of the members stayed, they were already thinking about leaving, Karma Indigo Serenity Stevens, yes that was his "name", and yes it does make the acronym KISS, he was making the members go out and panhandle, if they didn't bring back $3 a day they didn't get to eat. It was hard for a black man to stand in a small town in rural Florida and ask for spare change, Fabien wasn't supposed to eat a lot of days. Eventually they took off, traveled together for a bit but then Dad decided to come back to the island. They always stayed close though, and I am glad they did because I have the best Brother in the world, thanks to them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was just so lonely. I used to be desperate for attention of any kind. I think that's why I tried to do so well in school, expanding my vocabulary, teachers loved me, I was a model student and loved to participate. The affection I received from them was addicting, it left me vulnerable." She told him, her voice going very small. He held her closer, carding his fingers through her hair. "I suppose I was luckier than some of the girls as I was just touched..."</p>
<p>"Don't diminish what happened to you. An assault of any kind hurts and you didn't deserve that. You were innocent."</p>
<p>"I saw him once, I was seventeen, just a few months from graduating, I worked at Laura Secord in the mall. He ordered a mint chocolate chip, two scoops on a sugar cone. He didn't even recognize me, my hands were shaking and I thought I was going to throw up, but my co-worker was on break and I couldn't leave."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that happened to you."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I couldn't say it then, but I haven't told any women I loved them either." He told her out of the blue.</p>
<p>"But you and Winnie..." She knew about his highschool girlfriend Winnie, they had dated for the last three years of highschool.</p>
<p>"I cared for her a lot, a type of love certainly, but not this kind of love. Not one that takes my breath away and makes my heart race. Not the kind of love where just the sound of your voice can make the worst shift bearable, I never took her here, when I left for college and she left to back to Europe to study, neither of us cried, just a hug goodbye and a all best well wishes. We still send an occasional text to check in with each other, she works with the mayor of London, and she's engaged to some guy who will become a lord or and earl one day."</p>
<p>"None of your college girlfriends?"</p>
<p>"No, they were easy, you know?" And she did, it was the kind of relationship where you had someone to take to parties, or to dinner, they met your physical needs and provided some companionship, but you weren't emotionally broken when they ended. "And once you said it and I said it back, I could barely speak, all I could think of or feel was you loved me too. That I wasn't alone, that I wasn't destined for "easy" relationships, that this amazing, ethereal woman loved me.  I had to go into the bathroom and cry for a bit."</p>
<p>"Don't hide that stuff from me, I would never think badly of you because of it."</p>
<p>"Oh I know that." He rushed out, "You would never laugh at or judge someone for feeling things. I went in there because I was afraid of scaring you off."</p>
<p>"How would you do that?"</p>
<p>"I don't think you get how intensely I feel for you. I was afraid I would be too much...too soon."</p>
<p>"Well it's not..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to move in together?"</p>
<p>"It's not too soon?"</p>
<p>"We're together almost every night already."</p>
<p>"That's true."</p>
<p>"Stone Cottage is always there if we need a night apart."</p>
<p>"I'd really like that."</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fin</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Canadian Content:</p>
<p>Laura Secord - A chocolatier and ice cream shop found in malls across Canada. She is also a hero in Canadian history from the War of 1812. I don't believe she had anything to do with the company though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A glimpse of Anne and Gilbert's future.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the epilogue and the end of this story. I do have a scene written that I ended up taking out of a girl's night. I may flesh that out and post that as a one off at some point.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It always blows my mind that people are interested enough to read something I wrote, let alone to comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gilbert huffed out a breath, wiping his hands on his pants nervously, it felt like it had taken an eternity to arrive and now that he was here he was about to run away or throw up, or both. </p>
<p>The barn was alight with an endless amount of lights, Anne had added more over the last three years, white billowy fabric, hung in the rafters from the middle support beam, out and down, creating a peaked cathedral atmosphere, a huge crystal chandelier hung above him. He grimaced at the memory of how heavy that thing was. Bright bouquets of flowers filled vases that lined the aisle and were artistically placed at the entranceway and around the altar, it looked like something out of a magazine to Gilbert.</p>
<p>Green Gables had thrived under Anne, they had bookings all year long, not as much in the winter but they still had people staying for New Years Eve, and Valentines Day, or other special days for them, Weddings happened all summer long, along with baby and wedding showers, engagement parties, they even hosted Matthew Cuthbert's 80th birthday party, most of Avonlea had turned out and Matthew and Marilla had been overwhelmed to see all their old friends and neighbours, and delighted to spend the night in their former home, commenting many times on how much they appreciated that Anne had such respect for the character of the old farmhouse. </p>
<p>He watched as Moody walked a guest to their seat, looking more comfortable in his tuxedo than he had the previous March when he had married Ruby in this same barn. He had seen the briefest glimpse of Ruby, when she had appeared at the barn door to say something to Moody, she looked lovely in her yellow dress, just the hint of a bump showing at her midsection, their baby due to arrive between Christmas and the new year. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie was sitting in the third row, next to his fiance, Nia. Gilbert wasn't sure what made them work, but they were deliriously happy, Nia somehow got Charlie and his tendency to say inappropriate things was her favourite thing about him. For her part, Nia fit in well with the Avonlea gang, she could pound shots with Jane and Tille, loved to go shopping with Diana, had become another aunt and role model for Dellie, and the official host of Marvel Mondays, the third Monday of every month the gang had dinner at her place in character of someone from the Marvel universe. Gilbert smiled at the memory of the time Ruby was The Hulk and pretended to smash things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bash sat with Muriel, holding hands and whispering closely to each other, they had only been dating for about six months, Bash finally asking her out when Delphine had left the primary area of the school and moved on to grade three, he still waited until the school year was half over before asking her out for lunch. Gilbert often thought of their conversation when he had asked Bash how the date had gone.</p>
<p>"Remember the day you met Anne and you came home with that scratch on your face?"</p>
<p>"How could I forget?" Gilbert asked, stroking his skin where the cut had been.</p>
<p>"You told me and Dellie that you met the most beautiful and exciting woman, and you were going to marry her."</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"Well I'm going to marry that woman one day. I think Mary would have liked her."</p>
<p>"Mary told you to live a full and happy life and to find love again. You know she would have loved Muriel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bash took that moment to look up and catch Gilbert's eye, winking at him and mouthing "almost time". Gilbert nodded, glancing at his watch, just a few minutes now. The barn was filled with people chatting quietly, and Gilbert swallowed the lump that was growing in his throat, worried he was going to sound like Kermit the Frog when he started speaking. He should have taken Jane up on that shot when he saw her, before entering the barn. He realised he needed to get it together when he saw Moody motion to him from the barn door that it was time. The speakers began to play Canon in D on a piano, first through the door was Tillie and Jane, both were wearing the same dress as Ruby had been, but Tillie in a pastel green, and Jane a pink one, they walked arm and arm, both holding huge bouquets that matched the flowers around the barn. The reached the altar and one took her spot on the left side, the other took her spot on the right. Next came Moody and Ruby, she practically floated down the aisle while smiling and giving a small wave to everyone she locked eyes with. Moody took his spot next to Tillie, and Ruby moved to stand beside Jane. </p>
<p>Diana entered next wearing the same style of tuxedo as Moody, her hair a tumble of perfectly styled curls, on her arm was Lisa, one of the Bride's friends from university. When asked to be the Best Man, she had squealed with delight and asked if she could dress the part. Gilbert had to admit that she filled out the tuxedo perfectly. It hadn't worked out with Jerry, but they stayed friends and she was enjoying being single. Lisa was wearing a purple dress, she had a huge grin on her face and laughed at something Diana said to her.</p>
<p>He took one more deep breath, it was nearly time for the bride, but first the Maid of Honor had to appear. Sarah the Maid of Honor, she was the Bride's cousin and was adorned in a blue dress. Gilbert was sure she looked beautiful but he barely noticed because he could only stare at Anne...his Anne. Her dress was red, and her creamy skin stood out strikingly against it. Her hair had been curled and pinned so it was hanging over one shoulder. She still took his breath away, sometimes when he saw her he couldn't believe she was real, how could someone like her really exist in the world? But she did, and she was his forever. </p>
<p>They had married in a simple ceremony, just their friends surrounding them on the cliff at sunset...only a month before. Forgoing a huge ceremony and reception for something smaller and intimate, hosting their friends back at Green Gables for a BBQ and a bonfire. Anne insisting that after helping plan and set up dozens of weddings over the last two years, she couldn't be bothered with all the hoopla. He would have married her skydiving or deepsea diving, as long as she said "I do".  </p>
<p>The love he felt for her was huge, it filled him up, some days he thought he was like a balloon and would burst from it. Each new thing he discovered about her, made him love her more, that she often made a taco stuffed with leftover turkey, mashed potatoes and stuffing, she would send him clips from her dash cam of cute dogs she drove by earlier in the day, she kept several gift cards from Tim Hortons in her wallet to give to panhandlers and homeless people she encountered in the city. She wasn't perfect, she she often forgot to put the recycling or garbage bins up on the curb for collection, she left tissues in the bed sometimes, and she never changed the bag of milk in the jug, but she was perfect for him. The two women reached the altar, Anne going to stand by Diana, Sarah standing by Lisa.</p>
<p>Dellie came in next, already tall like her father, her curls bouncing as she walked, dropping multi coloured petals along the carpet. Her dress was the same blue as Sarah's but the skirt was a huge poofy skirt of every colour the other women wore, creating a rainbow.<br/>The wedding march began and Claire started walking down the aisle with her father, tears already shining in her eyes. Her dress was sparkling and lacey and everything a bride could want, a shiny tiara on her head, she smiled and nodded at Gilbert as she took her place in front of him, handing her bouquet to Sarah to hold, and waited for her everything to arrive next.</p>
<p>The wedding march began again and Josie Pye walked in on the arm of her father, a huge frothy skirt on her gown that was devoid of any decoration apart from a sparkly trim that lined the top of the bodice, her hair was up, and she wore a veil covering her face, when she reached the altar, Anne took her bouquet and the two brides joined hands.</p>
<p>Gilbert began talking, he spoke of love, friendship, respect, happiness, sorrow and commitment. When Josie and Claire asked him to perform their wedding he had been surprised to say the least, unsure if he would be up to the task, the brides insisted that they knew he would be. There were many meetings between the three, what they wanted and expected, he sent them texts with ideas and they sent him suggestions. It was simple enough to get ordained online, but it was serious job, joining two people together for eternity.</p>
<p>They said their vows, exchanged the rings and kissed as wives for the first time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess we'll be doing this again in the not so distant future." Anne said, linking her arm with his and laying her head on his shoulder. Muriel Stacy had just caught one of the bouquets and was smiling and blushing at Bash, who looked very pleased.</p>
<p>He looked down at his wife and felt that love filling him up even more, he was about to ask her to sneak off to their bedroom for a quickie when he saw her lift her head and frown. He followed her line of sight, Jane was climbing up on the bar with a bottle of vodka in her hand. <br/>"Go save the day Carrots." He kissed the top of her head and watched her wave to Diana, and the two of them rushed off to prevent Jane from taking her tits out...again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's PRIDE Month, I had to finish this story with a suitable wedding.</p>
<p>Canadian Content:</p>
<p>Milk Bag - in some places in Canada it is common to buy bags of milk, each bag holds three smaller bags. Those small bags go into a jug/pitcher, you snip the corner opposite the handle and pour milk out of the corner.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>